Stirring of the Wind
by LC Rina
Summary: Alguien que nació para viajar, una aventurera, alguien que se guía con el viento...Tiene libertad, tiene recuerdos, pero nunca ataduras. Su moto, su guitarra, el viento y toda una ruta por delante, no necesita más.
1. Prologo

Buenas~ Es lunes y está lloviendo, llovía, llovió... Anyway, eso significa necesidad de escribir. Aunque esto lo escribí hace días a eso de las 4 am mientras hacía un aburrido informe de administración (xD).

Ah cierto, decir que esto se me ocurrió hace como un año tirada en la cama con una amiga viendo MTV, si me acuerdo del nombre de la canción la pongo (aunque fue el video lo que inspiró). Este es el n°52 de la lista de **100 Themes** de dA.

**Disclaimer:** ¿De verdad es necesario hacer esto? Los personajes de MGLN no me pertenecen, solo los pongo en historias que deseo contar.

* * *

**PRÓlOGO**

El viento se puede definir como una "_corriente de aire producida en la atmósfera por el encuentro de diferentes presiones de áreas distintas_" pero para ella era más que eso. El viento era su compañero, su guía, su camino.

Inspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de vida, esa sensación era lo mejor que podía existir, estaba segura. Estar de pie en medio de una ruta, sin importar cuánto avances sigue habiendo camino al frente, dejas recuerdos atrás y nuevos te esperan adelante… El viento acompañándola, acariciándola, meciendo su rubia melena… La vida es un viaje y ella nació para viajar.

Unas aves cantarinas llamaron su atención. Se encontraba en una carretera un tanto estrecha y no muy concurrida, delineada por frondosos árboles que la refugiaban de los fuertes rayos del sol y servían de reposo para aves viajeras, como ella. Vio a unos gorriones corretearse entre las ramas, sonriendo, las hojas bailaban al son de la brisa que les imponía el ritmo, provocando un sonido del que, creía, nunca se aburriría.

Esa era su vida. Viajar era su vida. Y esos, sus compañeros inseparables; la brisa, las aves, su motocicleta…

Suspiró y fijó la vista en su cromada amiga, fría como el metal que componía sus partes, muerta bajo su agarre. No estaba segura de cuántos kilómetros habían pasado desde que dio su último suspiro, negándose a continuar por su cuenta y teniendo que ser guiada por sus enguantadas manos.

Volteó a ver a su espalda, girando medio cuerpo en el proceso debido a que la guitarra que traía colgada no le permitía mucha movilidad; todo un mundo dejado atrás, lugares, personas, recuerdos, vivencias… Miró hacia delante; un largo trecho por recorrer, otro mundo que visitar.

De pronto se sintió abrumada por la soledad del silencio. El mundo parecía un lugar enorme y más aterrador sin la compañía del motor de su moto, el sonido del asfalto bajo las ruedas, sin su reconfortante calor que le indicaba que su transporte estaba vivo, como ella, ansioso por llevarla, acompañarla, hasta el rincón más escondido, y el viento golpeando su rostro, cortado por el casco, como una barrera protectora de lo desconocido y un excitante incentivo a traspasarla… Cerró los ojos para dejar que la corriente se llevara sus preocupaciones y miedos, como siempre.

El viento corría a su favor, empujándola, indicándole que continuara. Y así lo hizo.

No pasó mucho tiempo más de caminata antes de que sintiera la vibración inconfundible de un vehículo acercándose bajo sus pies. Había decido no prestarle atención, pues había suficiente camino para que pasara a un costado, pero el sonido de la fricción de las llantas en el cemento le indicaron que el conductor aminoraba la marcha. Se detuvo y miró a su costado izquierdo para encontrarse una gran camioneta roja, un tanto oxidada y bastante sucia, frenando a su lado.

El conductor, un hombre de mediana edad de cabello y ojos oscuros, le sonrió amigablemente. Alzó el brazo que tenía recostado en el borde de la puerta y la saludó, a lo que ella correspondió sin el gesto de mano.

—Parece que necesita ayuda, señorita —dijo el hombre amablemente—. ¿Qué le ocurre a esa belleza? —Señaló con un gesto de cabeza la moto.

—En realidad no lo sé —respondió la joven mirando su máquina—. Todavía le quedaba gasolina para dos días…

—Bueno, entonces no queda más que averiguarlo. —Salió de la camioneta y le sonrió con amabilidad—. Subámosla atrás. La llevaré a mi taller.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó, entre sorprendida y agradecida.

—Por supuesto. —La chica le sonrió, permitiéndole guiar la moto a la parte trasera—. Tienes suerte de haberte encontrado con el mejor mecánico de toda la zona —dijo irguiendo el pecho con una sonrisa confiada, pero libre de malicia—. Y no es porque sea el único del pueblo —agregó divertido. La viajera sonrió con alivio.

—La verdad es que no sabía que había un pueblo cerca… Pensé que estaba varada en medio de la nada.

—Pues estamos un poco perdidos en el mapa —rió de buena gana.

La rubia sonrió, agradeciendo haber encontrado un hombre tan amable en su camino. Era otra de las cosas de viajar; siempre te encuentras gente curiosa en el trayecto y para su fortuna, frecuentemente encontraba personas dispuestas a echar una mano.

El hombre subió la motocicleta sin mucho problema, indicándole que lo esperara en el asiento del copiloto mientras la aseguraba. La chica hizo lo comandado, tomando la caja que había en el espacio de los pies y dejándola a un costado, para acomodar cuidadosamente su guitarra en medio de sus piernas. Se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar del aspecto antiguo de la camioneta, el interior era bastante cómodo, con asientos recién tapizados y un agradable aroma dulce. Fijó su vista en un muñeco que colgaba del espejo, parecía ser una miniatura del hombre hecha a mano, sin mucho oficio en las terminaciones, le hizo recordar que una vez le habían dicho que todas esas cosas eran como amuletos con un significado especial y se preguntó cuál sería el de ese. Tan perdida estaba en la sonrisa del pequeño, que se sobresaltó cuando el real se subió casi de un salto, cerrando con brusquedad la puerta media descuadrada.

—Es mi compañero de viaje —dijo el hombre dando un toque al títere que lo hizo balancearse—. Mi hija me lo dio —agregó ajustándose el cinturón—, para asegurarse de que "siempre regreses a casa".

—Oh —soltó. No se le ocurría qué más decir, en realidad, ella no creía en cosas que la ataran a un lugar.

Le dedicó una divertida sonrisa a su miniatura y lo acomodó, para luego encender el motor que rugió al primer contacto. Indicó a la joven que asegurara su cinturón y partió.

—Es una gran máquina —comentó el hombre una vez que estuvieran en camino—, algo difícil de estropear —añadió con una leve sonrisa, mirando a su compañera de reojo.

—Bueno… —se sonrojó ligeramente, agachando la cabeza—. No llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos y… a veces me cuesta entender qué trata de decirme.

—Eso se gana con la experiencia, por supuesto, una vez que te acostumbres a ella podrás leerle la mente —sonrió con entusiasmo, ella le correspondió—. ¿Mucho tiempo viajando?

—…Toda la vida —respondió con aire nostálgico, observando fijamente la ruta que se extendía adelante.

El hombre sonrió y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, decidiendo dejar que el sonido estereofónico de la radio los envolviera el resto del camino.

Tal como había dicho el caballero, el pueblo estaba un poco escondido, únicamente conectado a la carretera por un camino de tierra que se perdía en el bosque. Al llegar, se dirigieron casi al final del lugar. Las casas no tenían más de dos pisos, hechas de madera y ladrillo, no había cemento en las calles, solo tierra y unos cuantos manchones de pasto. Era un lugar bastante acogedor, decidió la joven, al menos hasta llegar a su destino; una especie de terreno de desechos que rodeaba una bodega, llantas tiradas, motores, autos estropeados y desarmados, tuercas, tubos…

—Esta es mi zona de juego —informó el hombre con orgullo, estacionando la camioneta.

La rubia sonrió divertida por el brillo en los ojos del hombre —_parecía un niño_— y en parte lo entendió; era su pasión y el lugar lo denotaba: estaba algo desordenado, pero para nada se veía abandonado.

Entraron en la bodega y el señor instaló la moto para revisarla, mientras la chica curioseaba en las miles de herramientas que habían, colgadas y en grandes mesones. Logró distinguir varias, algo sabía de mecánica, al menos lo suficiente para tratar su antigua moto, pero la nueva… todavía era todo un misterio. Volteó a ver al hombre que analizaba el transporte con expresión crítica y sonrió, algo le decía que sería otra de las personas de las cuales terminaría aprendiendo mucho.

Después de un rato, el hombre se incorporó y palmeó las manos para dar a entender que estaba listo.

—No es nada serio, pero necesitaré algunos repuestos —anunció, limpiándose las manos con un paño— y los de las _Harley_ no son tan fáciles de conseguir…

—Entiendo… —hizo una mueca, afligida.

—Tranquila, estará lista en unos cuantos días, mientras puedes quedarte en nuestra casa —le sonrió amablemente para reconfortarla.

—¿Eh? —alzó la cabeza sorprendida—. No, no quisiera ser una molestia…

—Jaja no es molestia —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. ¿Qué clase de buen pueblerino sería si no ayudo a un viajero en problemas? —guiñó un ojo.

La joven sonrió con gratitud, asegurándole que le pagaría el favor. El hombre le aseguró que no era necesario, que ese era su pasatiempo, porque después de todo en el pueblo la mayoría se desplazaba en caballo. Estaba comentando algo de que saber poner herraduras dejaba más dinero, cuando una voz se escuchó afuera.

—¡Papá! —llamó una joven— ¿Papá, estás aquí?

Ambos voltearon a la puerta entreabierta, el hombre con una mueca complicada —_como sabiendo que le esperaba un problema—_ y la joven extrañada ante su expresión. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —contestó el hombre saliendo a su encuentro.

—Se supone que ibas a conseguir piezas para reparar el horno, ¿las trajiste? —oyó que decía la chica con claro reproche.

—¡Pues claro que las traje! —se defendió.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí y no en la cafetería arreglándolo?

—Ah, verás…

En ese momento la rubia decidió que era mejor mostrarse y se acercó a la entrada, apareciendo a un costado del hombre. La chica, que aparentemente era la hija, alzó una ceja ante la presencia de la extraña.

—Oh, aquí estás… —se alcanzó a escuchar la voz del hombre, antes de que el viento dejara de correr.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas se sorprendieron por la sensación que las embargó, como si de pronto hubieran encontrado algo que buscaban hace mucho, pero que habían olvidado. La verdad es que el viento no había dejado de correr, ni los sonidos se habían apagado de pronto, solo fue que ellas se transportaron a otro lugar… o más bien todo lo otro se fue y solo existía esa mirada.

Hay muchas frases sobre encuentros, una habla de conocer a alguien que _te mueva el piso_. A la rubia no le sucedió, sino todo lo contrario; por primera vez en la vida sentía que no quería moverse, estaba a merced de esa mirada y el frágil momento que podía romperse en cualquier segundo. Se perdieron unos instantes en los ojos de la otra, tratando de descifrar el misterio de lo que su presencia les ocasionaba a cada una, la lugareña admirando el exótico color de la forastera, y ésta descubriendo los matices diferentes en el conocido azul de la otra, ambas reflejándose en las pupilas de la chica que tenían enfrente.

Un extraño sentimiento de euforia la recorrió, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios sin ser ella consciente —_la otra chica hizo lo mismo—_, y ese sentimiento sí lo conocía; la emoción a lo desconocido, lo divertido de lo incierto, lo interesante del peligro… Una aventura que la aguarda…

—…Me encontré a esta viajera en el camino que tenía problemas con su moto —explicó de pronto el hombre, devolviéndole el sentido del tiempo.

La rubia se obligó a pestañear y mirar a otro lado para salir del trance en que se encontraba. ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo hablando? ¿Había dicho algo más? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó perdida en los ojos de esa chica? Se esforzó en focalizarse en el hombre que seguía hablando.

—…Entonces la traje para ver qué tenía y me entretuve un rato en ello, lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa culpable. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa apenada a la otra chica—. Ella es mi hija, Nanoha.

—Ah, mucho gusto, disculpe las molestias —se adelantó para inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, ya completamente espabilada. La cobriza también parecía salir de una hipnosis.

—Uhm, no, descuida, sé cómo se pone papá con estas cosas —le sonrió calmada y estiró una mano—. Mucho gusto, ehm…

—Fate —respondió ella, correspondiendo la sonrisa y saludo—. Puedes decirme Fate.

—Mucho gusto, Fate-chan —sonrió ampliamente.

—Igualmente, Nanoha.

Una suave brisa acarició sus manos unidas, sin interrumpir la conexión de sus miradas, intenso borgoña en suave azul.

En el camino conoces a muchas clases de personas, diferentes culturas y creencias, hay tantos tipos de saludos como lugares y probablemente llegues a experimentarlos todos si continúas moviéndote, éstos quedarán en tus recuerdos; algunos como encuentros pasajeros, otros… inolvidables.

* * *

Debo decir que dudé mucho si subirlo o no porque apesto haciendo prólogos y porque sentía que "algo falta", arreglé un poquito la parte del encuentro pero no sé si habrá sido suficiente, así que ya saben, críticas constructivas son apreciadas :3

Al final decidí subirlo ahora porque me di cuenta de que mañana tengo una revisión de un proyecto importante (que debería estar arreglando ahora~), exámenes y reuniones para el resto de la semana, así que era ahora o nunca y bueno, pensé que los lunes podía ser mi día de actualización (i) ya que el fin de semana es mi único rato (relativamente) libre. Yeah, esperemos que resulte esto de la actualización semanal. Nos vemos~


	2. I

Bien, técnicamente acá es lunes y yo decidí que tengo que hacer tiempo para ir a dar un examen en una horas... y ya que Ritchan quiere leer aprovecho de subirlo, para ti que fuiste la primera review :3

Ok, un par de datos anexos que mis gastadas neuronas recuerdan... La moto de Fate es una Harley** Road King Classic, **véanla, imaginen a Fate en ella y babeen -w- (si me da el atacaso artístico podría hacer una pic de eso... O si _alguien_ más se ofrece~). Ehm, segundo, el **video que mencioné** antes es de la canción "Quien te quiere como yo" (lol qué azucarado) y... creo que eso es todo.

No está revisado y en gran parte no fue hecho en los mejores estados de la materia, si hay algún error o algo que necesite ser corregido puedo arreglarlo y re-subirlo luego. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste~

* * *

**Stirring of the Wind **

**-I-**

~O~~O~~O~

La viajera que había llegado al pueblo, rápidamente se convirtió en toda una sensación, de por sí cualquier extraño que apareciera atraía las miradas de la gente, pero esta chica llama mucho la atención; rubia, alta, color de ojos exótico y atrayente, sonrisa deslumbrante y voz encantadora.

Desde la primera noche en que Shiro Takamachi, el amable hombre que la había ayudado, la llevó a su taberna como la nueva ayudante, todos los hombres, borrachines o no, inmediatamente comenzaron a lisonjearle —_algunos llevándose reprimendas de sus señoras o avisos de Shiro—._

Fate sólo sonreía, se sentía muy bien en ese lugar con la cálida acogida. Shiro no sólo se había ofrecido a repararle la moto, sino que le dio un trabajo en su taberna —_la única del pueblo—_ para que pudiera pagarle los repuestos y una de las habitaciones del segundo piso que hacían de hostal. Los demás residentes eran también amables con ella, las señoras no perdían oportunidad para abordarla y hacerle preguntas sobre sus viajes —_cosa que siempre terminaba en alguna frase del tipo "que bueno es ser joven"—_, los señores la adulaban pero siempre con respeto —_aunque no faltaba el que pedía matrimonio—_ y para los niños la extranjera era como un enorme libro de historias inagotables.

Así se pasaba los días, tranquilamente. En la mañana tomaba desayuno en la cafetería-pastelería de los Takamachi, que estaba justo al lado de la taberna y era reconocida por sus delicias, luego salía a caminar y no le faltaba compañía; alguna señora que le pedía ayuda con sus bolsas o una tarea hogareña —_ya que se corrió el rumor de que la chica era bastante habilidosa—, _algún joven que trataba de dárselas de galán o un grupo de chicas que querían saber más de ella; por las tardes jugaba con algunos niños o ayudaba a Shiro en el taller —_el hombre no sólo reparaba autos, pero tenía una tendencia por destruir las cosas primero para luego rehacerlas—_ y en las noches trabajaba en la taberna.

Aunque todos se portaran muy bien con ella, había alguien en especial que llamaba su atención… Le bastó levantar la vista de uno de los pequeños que jalaba su ropa hablándole animadamente de la lagartija que encontraron, para encontrarse con su mirada. Ahí, tras el ventanal de la cafetería, estaba ella sonriéndole. Esa chica, la hija de Shiro. Alcanzó a sonreírle de vuelta antes de que se apresurara a entrar en la cocina.

—Por Dios, hija, últimamente estás en las nubes —reprochó la mujer una vez que la cobriza llegara para ayudarle con el pan para las ventas de la tarde.

—Disculpa, mamá —se excusó ligeramente avergonzada.

No estaba avergonzada porque le tardara tres llamados a su madre lograr captar su atención, sino que la razón por la cual no la había escuchado; la viajera. Otra vez se había encontrado mirándola jugar con los niños… Se había vuelto muy popular en poco tiempo y es que rápidamente se ganó fama de ser una joven gentil, servicial y de muy buenas maneras.

Y la intrigaba.

Desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, había sentido deseos de conocerla, de ser amigas. Algo tenían sus ojos que la atraían a querer saber más de ella, al principio no sabía por qué, pero no tardó en descubrir que la chica era realmente interesante y dejó de pensar en la extraña atracción que la había dejado sin aliento cuando la vio.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras enharinaba el mesón para pasar la masa del cuenco.

Estaba muy entusiasmada de que la rubia tuviera su edad, porque en el pueblo no había mucha gente joven y por ende eran pocos sus amigos.

Secretamente daba gracias de que su padre fuera la razón de que la viajera hubiera llegado al pueblo, ya que eso, de alguna manera, la unía a ella. La rubia prácticamente dormía bajo el mismo techo, puesto que la cafetería, la taberna, el hostal y la residencia Takamachi propiamente tal, eran parte de una misma casona vieja divida para montar los negocios que sostenían a la familia, y aunque ese fuera el caso y estuvieran así de cerca casi no se veían. Nanoha pasaba todo el día ayudando en la cafetería desde muy temprano y Fate trabajaba por las noches, por ende en esos ratos no podía hacer más que mirarla, admirarla…

Tras fruncir ligeramente el ceño, volvió a sonreír animadamente, mientras continuaba extendiendo, doblando y retorciendo la pasta con un movimiento rítmico y regular, abstraída en su corriente de pensamientos.

Rememoró la primera noche, un recuerdo nítido que estaba segura jamás se borraría. Al principio Shiro sólo tenía pensado que Fate la ayudara a atender a los clientes, pero una vez que la rocola dejó de funcionar y esto causó disturbios por parte de los presentes, la extranjera tomó un banco, su guitarra y se puso a cantar, llenando el lugar de una hermosa melodía que dejó a todos en silencio hasta que terminara la canción. Nanoha, que había ido a conocer a la extraña que la cautivó esa tarde, se la encontró así, sentada en un banco alto, con una pierna flexionada para sostener el instrumento, en un rincón de la barra cerca de la rocola, con todos los ojos y oídos puestos en ella mientras reproducía esa preciosa armonía. Desde ese momento quedó fascinada, con su bella voz, su expresión tranquila cantando con los ojos cerrados, su sonrisa suave… y toda su presencia. Algo tenía, no sabía qué, pero era hipnotizante…

Dejó de amasar la pasta que ya se estaba notando suave al tacto y se perdió en algún punto fijo, con expresión ida. Esa chica… algo tenía, todavía se sentía hipnotizada de sólo pensar en ella… Le llegó un certero trocito de masa al costado del rostro, sacándola de su cavilación, para encontrarse con la severa mirada de su madre que le decía que continuara con su labor. Riendo apenada, así lo hizo.

Aparentemente ella no era la única que pensaba así porque apenas terminó la canción el imprevisto público estalló en vítores, haciéndole recordar que no estaban solas en ese lugar… y que ella todavía seguía en la entrada, pescando frío.

Luego de esa primera —_perfecta—_ interpretación, Fate se convirtió en la nueva atracción del lugar, inmediatamente le pidieron más canciones y ella aceptó gustosa, si querían una en especial y ella la conocía la interpretaba sin problemas, pasando así de la balada más melancólica hasta la tonada más animada, para gozo de todos.

Al día siguiente el público se duplicó y cada día que pasaba asistían más personas, incluso en las primeras horas de apertura se veían a familias que iban a escucharla. A Nanoha nunca le gustó la cantina, iba rara vez y no se quedaba mucho tiempo, pero desde que la viajera llegó, ella estaba desde que se abría hasta que su cuerpo le decía que si no se iba a la cama no sería capaz de levantarse a primera hora para ayudar con la elaboración de los pasteles del día.

Estaba simplemente maravillada, cada nueva pequeña cosa que descubría de la extraña le encantaba, Fate era como todo un mundo por conocer y aunque a muchos lo que les importaba era las experiencias que había vivido, a Nanoha le interesaba la persona, quién era esa misteriosa chica de hermosos ojos y bella voz. Y es aquí donde daba gracias de que su padre la hubiera tomado como parte de la familia y la hiciera compartir las comidas y otros momentos familiares, dándole la oportunidad de conocer más de ella, en vista que las instancias que tenían para estar a solas eran casi un lujo.

Revisó su atuendo por enésima vez. Esa noche, como las demás, Fate cenaría con ellos. No es que quisiera impresionarla, pero la rubia, a pesar de andar con poco equipaje, siempre, **siempre** se veía bien y era una chica de mundo, por lo que ella… De acuerdo, tal vez sí quería impresionarla un poco o al menos no quería ¿parecerle una pueblerina aburrida? Bueno, tampoco se trataba de llamar la atención pretendiendo, solo quería verse bien… para que Fate no perdiera el interés… como amiga… ¿Siempre había pensado tanto a la hora de hacer amigos?

—¡Nanoha, la comida está lista! —llamó su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¡Voy!

Volteó a verse una vez más en el espejo, se acomodó apresuradamente el flequillo y corrió hacia la mesa. Al llegar se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la cantidad de platos dispuestos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

—¿Sólo 5 puestos? —se cuestionó frunciendo el ceño—. Papá, ¿dónde está Fate-chan?

—No vendrá hoy —respondió el hombre sentándose en la cabecera—. Cenará en casa de los Harlaown.

—Ah… —Hizo una mueca, la decepción evidente.

—Hija, ¿no piensas sentarte? —dijo su madre sirviendo el último pocillo de arroz. Sólo entonces Nanoha se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban listos para comer.

—¿Por qué en casa de los Harlaown? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Lindy la invitó –_Kyoya, pásame eso por favor_-, vieras lo encariñada que está —comentó su padre.

—¿Así que de verdad piensa emparejarla con Chrono? —inquirió Momoko con una sonrisa.

—Eso parece —afirmó su esposo llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

—¿Emparejarla… con Chrono-kun? —La voz de Nanoha salió casi sin ella ser consciente, sus palillos todavía suspendidos en el aire con una porción de arroz.

—Claro, quiere tenerla en la familia —informó Shiro—. ¿Pero quién no querría? —exclamó alzando la mano que tenía los palillos.

Momoko ocultó una risita, no era secreto el cariño que su esposo le había tomado a la viajera, siempre llegaba comentando lo rápido que aprendía la muchacha en el taller, lo aplicada que era para el oficio o de uno de los tragos nuevos que la rubia le enseñara a preparar que hubiera aprendido en uno de sus viajes.

—Kyoya, tú deberías ponerte en campaña —apuntó seriamente con los palillos a su hijo.

—¡¿Yo? —El joven casi se atragantó. Miyuki soltó una carcajada—. ¡Pero es mucho más joven que yo!

—¡Eso no importa! No me puedes negar que es un excelente partido.

—Bueno, no, pero…

—Onii-chan no puede —Se oyó nuevamente la voz de la menor, firme. Al darse cuenta de lo mortalmente seria que había sonado y cómo la miraban, carraspeó y agregó—: Él tiene a Shinobu-san.

Miyuki volvió a reír con fuerza, haciendo sonrojar más a su hermano. Su madre también parecía divertida por la situación, pero su padre frunció ligeramente el ceño, contemplativo.

—No creo que una relación de verano cuente como tener algo…

—P-pero a Onii-chan le gusta, así que no se puede —rebatió con terquedad.

—¡Nanoha! ¿No cuenta mi opinión en esto? —se preguntó el chico mirando a su padre y hermana alternativamente.

—Además, Fate-chan es… —prosiguió la chica sin tomarle importancia a su hermano, pero se detuvo y bajó la mirada—. Fate-chan es… como un espíritu libre ¿no es así? ¿De verdad aceptaría quedarse aquí por algo como eso?

Se hizo el silencio. Shiro se acomodó en su silla, pensativo. En el poco tiempo que había conocido a la joven, ella había dejado en claro que no era de permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar, incluso aunque había reconocido a veces extrañar su hogar, eso no la detenía de seguir viajando. "_Soy una nómada"_, había dicho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que se quede? —preguntó Nanoha mirando a su padre.

—No me ha dicho. Aunque ya le comenté que llegaron las piezas de repuesto y su moto estará lista pronto.

Nanoha fijó la vista en su plato y se llevó los palillos a la boca. El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, al menos para la cobriza que ya no prestaba atención a lo que su familia decía, lo último que había alcanzado a oír fue algo sobre el poder de convencimiento de Lindy y si eso podría tener efecto, aunque lo dudaban.

~O~~O~~O~

Unos días después, Nanoha enfilaba alegremente hacia el taller de su padre, donde esperaba encontrar a Fate. Había pedido el día libre en la cafetería para poder salir a pasear con la rubia, su madre tuvo que ceder a sus ruegos, no porque la cara de borreguito funcionara —_que hace años había dejado de tener efecto—_, sino porque sabía lo importante que era para su hija el aprovechar el tiempo con su nueva amiga.

Al llegar, inmediatamente distinguió una melena rubia debajo de la vieja camioneta de su padre —_de verdad que no se aburrían de trabajar en esa cosa, pensó—_ y una sonrisa radiante se formó en su rostro, acelerando el paso.

—¡Fate-chan~!

La extranjera deslizó el carrito para salir de debajo del vehículo y se incorporó esbozando una sonrisa a la recién llegada.

Nanoha detuvo su avance y tragó pesado. A pesar de estar sucia y con el cabello desordenado, Fate lucía… ¿Cuál era la palabra que estaba buscando? Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su bien torneado estómago, incluso las manchas de aceite y sudor contribuían a su apariencia… Sexy, sí, no había otra palabra que pudiera definirlo mejor.

—¿Nanoha? ¿Sucede algo?

La aludida se encontró con los ojos borgoña y recién entonces se dio cuenta que había estado contemplando a la rubia de pies a cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza para organizar sus ideas.

—Venía a invitarte a dar un paseo —informó sonriente.

—¿A pasear? ¿Dónde quieres ir? —cuestionó quitándose los guantes para tratar de arreglarse el cabello, atado en una coleta baja.

—¡Un picnic! —exclamó entusiasmada—. ¿Te parece?

Fate sonrió divertida, la cobriza la miraba con esa carita suplicante y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, era realmente imposible resistirse. Y no es como si quisiera tampoco.

—Claro, deja que me duche y arregle un poco y salimos.

—¡Genial! —festejó juntando las manos—. Iré a preparar las cosas mientras.

—De acuerdo, paso por ti en media hora, ¿vale? —sonrió.

—¡Te espero! —dijo corriendo de regreso.

~O~~O~~O~

Media hora más tarde, Nanoha se encontraba terminando de acomodar los sándwiches que había hecho en una canasta, tarareando felizmente. Últimamente lo hacía mucho, las canciones que Fate interpretaba se le quedaban pegadas una facilidad increíble.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta que la hicieron sonreír de inmediato, acomodó rápidamente el mantel en la canasta, la cerró y corrió a abrir.

Por segunda vez en el día, la joven Takamachi quedó anonadada por la apariencia de la rubia; Fate la esperaba apoyada en su imponente motocicleta, con unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, botas, una chaqueta de cuero negra a medio cerrar sobre su camiseta amarilla y un casco en las manos, sonriéndole. Parecía una de esas modelos de catálogos. No le quitó el ojo de encima ni un segundo mientras la joven se le acercaba.

—Creo que este te quedará bien —dijo tendiéndole el casco y tomando la canasta—, si no es así vi algunos en el taller.

Nanoha pestañeó un par de veces e inmediatamente palideció.

—Espera… no querrás decir que iremos en… eso ¿o si? —señaló la moto, nerviosa.

—Pues sí, me gustaría que conocieras a Bardiche, ahora que está recuperado —sonrió con orgullo.

No había nada que pudiera decir ante esa sonrisa y mirada, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que quería mostrarle algo importante para ella y eso la dejó sin palabras, ¿cómo protestar? Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mientras Fate ataba la cesta a la parte trasera con una cuerda elástica. Acto seguido se giró para mirarla.

—¿Lista?

—Fate-chan… no estoy tan segura si… No sé si sea buena idea…

—¿Tienes miedo? —cuestionó divertida ante la cara turbada de la chica.

—¿Miedo? ¡No! —exclamó, no quería que pensara que era una cobarde—. No, claro que no, es sólo que… nunca lo he hecho y… Un poco de nervios, sí.

La rubia se quedó mirando el cielo con expresión pensativa. Nanoha aferró con fuerza el casco entre sus manos, quería hacerlo, de verdad que quería complacer a Fate, pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura, con suerte salía del pueblo y si lo hacía era a caballo…

—De 12 a 14 por minuto… —escuchó que decía la rubia, todavía con la vista perdida en una nube.

—¿Eh?

—La frecuencia respiratoria de una persona promedio; de 12 a 14 respiraciones por minuto —informó sonriéndole cálidamente.

Nanoha se perdió en esa intensa mirada y la cálida sonrisa, trató de encontrarle el significado a las palabras, pero no estaba pensando claramente, Fate de verdad era capaz de hechizar mirando fijamente a alguien… No movió un solo músculo mientras ella se acercaba.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —Fate estaba demasiado cerca, tanto, que se encontró mirando únicamente sus labios moverse— La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras —acercó sus labios al oído de la cobriza y susurró—: sino por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento.

El aliento de Fate acariciando su lóbulo le había ocasionado un estremecimiento y tuvo que tragar copiosamente para lubricar la garganta que repentinamente se le había secado.

—¿Te animas? —le tendió una mano y Nanoha la tomó antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, no le quedó más que asentir lentamente.

Se aproximaron a la moto y Fate ayudó a Nanoha a ponerse el casco, para luego hacer lo propio. Le indicó que se sentara atrás y con un único y ágil movimiento se montó para encender la moto. Esperó unos segundos a que el motor se calentara, mientras la cobriza pudo sentir la leve vibración en el asiento. Casi sin querer, posó sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, sintiendo una inevitable emoción apoderarse de ella, todavía estaba nerviosa, pero el saber que iría con Fate era suficiente para calmarla y dejarse llevar a la aventura.

—Sujétate fuerte —dijo Fate, ladeando la cabeza.

Nanoha pudo intuir una sonrisa e hizo lo que le indicaba, abrazándose al vientre de la joven. Fate empezó a conducir con suavidad y al poco que dejaran el pueblo, aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que Nanoha se aferrara con más firmeza.

Estaba tan concentrada en el tacto que ya no se sentía nerviosa… o sí, pero no por el viaje, sino por estar así, abrazada a Fate —_aunque no sabía por qué eso la ponía nerviosa—_. A pesar de la ropa, podía sentir a la perfección el bien formado cuerpo de la extranjera, torneado y musculoso, pero con curvas muy femeninas, también esos pantalones dejaban ver lo fuertes que lucían sus piernas, excesivamente largas y con amplios muslos… Sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué de pronto estaba pensando en el cuerpo de la chica? No es que tuviera algo de malo, no la estaba criticándola o algo así —_más bien todo lo contrario—_, pero… Mejor pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó Fate, volteando ligeramente.

—¿Ah?

—¿Decías algo sobre pensar en otra cosa?

Nanoha se sonrojó, agradeciendo tener el casco para cubrirlo, no había sido consciente de expresarse en voz alta. Reafirmó el agarre en Fate y dijo:

—S-sólo decía que te concentraras en el camino, no vayas a estar pensado otra cosa que te distraiga —logró cubrir—. No quiero sufrir un accidente.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada —volvió la vista al frente—. No me gustan los accidentes.

—¿Has tenido uno alguna vez?

—Unas cuantas veces —reconoció, para alteración de la otra—. Algunas con estadía en el hospital.

—¿No pensaste que sería buena idea comentarlo? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—No quería asustarte —ladeó la cabeza—. Tranquila, de verdad, eso fue antes, cuando era una chiquilla temeraria que recién aprendía a conducir. Además no dejaría que te pase algo.

—B-bien, pero no apartes la vista del camino y no vayas más rápido.

—¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?

—¡No!

—Tampoco quiero —volteó, mostrándole nuevamente su espalda—. Quiero disfrutar del paseo.

Nanoha se relajó notablemente ante la suavidad en la voz de Fate, toda ella era tranquilidad e intriga al mismo tiempo. Se sentía realmente segura cerca suyo, así que se recostó sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, sintiendo el viento golpeando contra sus cuerpos.

En ese momento, estando ahí, apegada a la espalda de Fate, fue capaz de comprender por qué a la joven le gustaba tanto eso. La sensación de libertad, la paz que les entregaba la ruta, las ansias de saber qué esperaría por delante pero sin prisa por llegar… Supo entonces que ella también se había encantado con la sensación, mas no dejaba de preguntarse si el calorcillo que sentía sería producto de la emoción o algo más…

~O~~O~~O~

Fate conducía, mientras Nanoha le daba indicaciones, diciendo que conocía un buen lugar. Atravesaron por el camino de una sola vía internado en el bosque y pronto salieron a la carretera. De a poco, la cobriza logró cogerle costumbre al transporte e inclinarse al lado correspondiente cuando tomaban una curva. Minutos más tarde se encontraban pasando por una zona da grandes casas y mansiones, de diversos estilos, cercanas a la costa.

La rubia se sorprendió y aminoró la marcha para poder apreciar más el espectáculo, los terrenos eran inmensos y las construcciones hermosas, hacia un lado se podía ver el lago, hacia el otro; casas en las alturas. Nanoha le indicó que se metiera por un camino que subía una colina hacia una imponente mansión estilo victoriana, algo reluctante le hizo caso.

—No te preocupes, es la casa de una amiga —dijo Nanoha al intuir su preocupación.

Con eso dicho, Fate enfiló el camino a mayor velocidad, haciendo que Nanoha se aferrara con más fuerza a ella. Al llegar arriba, la cobriza se levantó la visera del casco y saludó alegremente a un señor que estaba podando las rosas que rodeaban la casa. El hombre sonrió inclinando la cabeza cordialmente. Fate estacionó la moto en una esquina como le señalaron y se apresuró a desatar la cesta para seguir a Nanoha que prácticamente avanzaba a brincos indicándole que la siguiera, sonrió y así lo hizo.

Nanoha se detuvo en un gran roble, se acercó para quitarle la canasta, sacó la manta y la extendió en el suelo, invitándola a sentarse. Cuando ambas estuvieron cómodas, empezó a sacar la comida.

—Es un lugar maravilloso, ¿no te parece? —comentó con una sonrisa radiante extendiéndole un sándwich—. A Suzuka-chan le encantan las flores y en este lugar se dan flores silvestres muy lindas, ahora no hay tantas porque la primavera recién empieza, pero en unas semanas más estará rebosante de colores. Además se alcanza a ver el lago de fondo.

Fate sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la otra y aceptó el vaso que le ofrecía, para que le pudiera servir té helado del termo. Definitivamente ese paseo había sido una gran idea, ambas lo estaban disfrutando y recién comenzaba.

Hicieron un brindis y empezaron a comer mientras comentaban sobre el lugar.

La conversación fluía natural y fácil, hasta que en un momento Fate la miró y trató de disimular una risa, Nanoha la miró interrogante y por toda respuesta Fate le acercó su mano derecha al rostro, la tomó del mentón y con el pulgar removió cuidadosamente unas migas que le habían quedado cerca de la comisura de los labios. Un profundo sonrojo se hizo visible en las mejillas de la joven que después de eso no fue capaz de seguir hablando con normalidad, de pronto se sentía increíblemente avergonzada y con su corazón latiendo arrítmicamente.

Por fortuna, la viajera no pareció notarlo —_acostumbrada al silencio—_, tomándolo como un indicio de que quería disfrutar tranquilamente del paisaje. Nanoha, por su parte, no se encontraba capaz de mirar a Fate —_ni apartar la vista de ella—_, refugiándose en su comida, con la cabeza gacha, de vez en cuando miraba a la rubia de reojo, preguntándose cómo ese gesto pudo cambiar súbitamente el ambiente,… al menos para ella, que se sentía tensa.

Pasaron los minutos calmadamente, el silencio sólo interrumpido por algunas aves o el viento meciendo las hojas del roble y hierba alta. Sin embargo, al llegar a los pastelillos de chocolate con relleno de crema, Fate no pudo contener una exclamación de placer.

—Mmm~ ¡Nanoha, esto está delicioso! —la miró con una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos—. ¿Los hiciste tú?

—S-sí… ¿De verdad te gustaron? —preguntó cohibida.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Podría comerlos todo el día! —le dio una gran mordida al que tenía en la mano para probar su punto.

Nanoha sonrió tímidamente, dándose cuenta de que había estado esperando que Fate comentara sobre su comida y el que la opinión fuera tan positiva la dejaba con una extraña sensación en el estómago que se concentró en ignorar para poder agradecerle complacida.

—Entonces puedes quedártelos todos —dijo acercándole la fuente.

—¿En serio?

—Claro —contestó, conteniendo una risilla ante los ojos brillantes de su acompañante—. Después de todo, los hice… para ti —finalizó con voz más suave, sonrojándose sin saber por qué.

—¡Gracias!

Fate no se hizo esperar y se terminó de un bocado el que tenía en la mano para ir en busca de otro, pero se detuvo y Nanoha la observó curiosa al verla incorporarse para llevarse una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Eso me recuerda… que te tengo algo —comentó trajinando su bolsillo ante la atenta mirada de la cobriza—. Cierra los ojos —pidió al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Nanoha alzó una ceja confundida, pero al ver que la rubia no le mostraría lo que tenía si no accedía, hizo lo comandado. Fate sonrió y le tomó una mano, haciendo que la cobriza pegara un respingo y casi abriera los ojos.

—Sin hacer trampa —regañó suavemente, para que los mantuviera cerrados.

La chica tragó pesado y apretó los párpados con fuerza, para evitar que se separaran sin su consentimiento cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de Fate deslizarse por su palma. Nanoha se sentía más nerviosa de lo que recordaba haberlo estado nunca, por una parte, combatiendo el impulso de retirar la mano, puesto que los toques suaves y delicados de la rubia le estaban haciendo cosquillas —_unas cosquillas que curiosamente se extendían por todo su cuerpo—_ y por otra parte deseando que siguiera haciéndolo, porque lo estaba disfrutando…

—Ya puedes abrirlos —dijo, para su decepción, soltando su mano.

Separó los párpados lentamente, pestañando un par de veces para enfocarse, sin querer se había dejado llevar por la sensación de las caricias de Fate. Y tan absorta había estado en ello, que no se percató de qué fue lo que hizo la rubia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al ver la pulsera que tenía atada en la muñeca.

—Un regalo —contestó simplemente, con una sonrisa—. Durante mi viaje aprendí a hacer artesanías para ganar algo de dinero con ellas y pensé que podía hacerte una. ¿Te gusta?

—Está muy bonita… —dijo como ida, acariciándola con la otra mano—. Gracias, Fate-chan —sonrió cálidamente—, pero yo no tengo nada que darte…

—Tú amistad es más que suficiente —le sonrió con ternura ante su expresión turbada—. Además cada noche me llevas deliciosas galletas al bar.

Nanoha sonrió con timidez y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando Fate le guiñó un ojo. De verdad que no entendía qué le estaba pasando.

—A mí también me alegra tenerte como amiga, Fate-chan —reconoció con mirada brillante—. Ahora mismo eres la única amiga que tengo cerca.

Nanoha le contó sobre sus otras amigas: Arisa y Suzuka, dos niñas ricas que tenían esas mansiones como casa de playa y pasaban ahí las vacaciones, el terreno donde se encontraban ahora pertenecía a los Tsukimura, la familia de Suzuka. Se conocían hace años y se llevaban muy bien, y a pesar de verse solo unos cuantos meses cada vez, eran las mejores amigas. Aunque admitió que el resto del año se sentía un poco sola, en el pueblo tenía a Chrono y Yuuno, pero no era lo mismo.

Charlaron animadamente, volviendo a recuperar el ambiente relajado del principio, o al menos así lo sentía Nanoha, que ya estaba notoriamente más calmada a pesar que esa extraña sensación en el pecho persistía.

Rato más tarde, se tiraron en la manta a observar las nubes pasar. Aunque Nanoha, más que apreciar las enormes masas que recordaban al algodón, tenía su atención puesta en Fate, quien miraba fijamente el cielo, haciendo trazos en el aire con una mano para señalar lo que veía.

La contemplaba con expresión ida, como si la hermosa joven acostada junto a ella se tratase de una ilusión. No entendía lo que le pasaba, se sentía bien al lado de la rubia, le encantaba tenerla cerca, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía… insegura, un nerviosismo inexplicable.

—Siempre hacía esto con mi hermana… —susurró la rubia.

Nanoha se sorprendió y pareció volver a la realidad con esas palabras, si no hubiera visto a Fate mover los labios no se hubiera dado cuenta que habló.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —Se atrevió a voltear por completo la cabeza, hasta entonces la había estado mirando de reojo.

—Sí, hermana gemela —aclaró—, Alicia —dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

—¿Cómo es ella? —Se interesó la otra, sentándose, al ver que Fate al fin quería hablar de su vida privada y no solo de sus experiencias.

—Ella es igual a mí… físicamente. —Soltó una risita, incorporándose—. Pero en personalidad es muy opuesta —fijó la vista en el cielo—. No es muy aventurera, es más bien hogareña. Le gusta viajar, pero siempre sabiendo que tiene una casa a la que volver. Es algo torpe y se esfuerza mucho en todo para tratar de compensarlo. A pesar de todo… somos muy cercanas y nos llevamos bien.

La pueblerina la escuchaba atentamente, ansiosa por oír más _—y tratando de que no se le notara—_, pues hasta entonces, cada vez que le había preguntado a la viajera por su familia, ella respondía con un escueto "Deben estar en casa, seguramente".

—Ella y mi mejor amiga, Hayate, fueron las únicas que me tomaron en serio cuando decidí irme… —Su voz y expresión se tornó nostálgica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que Nanoha respetó, pero no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad, por lo que preguntó:

—¿Hace cuánto que no las ves?

—Estuve en casa hace unos meses,… medio año tal vez —respondió pensativa—. Ahí fue donde conseguí a _Bardiche_. Mi antigua moto ya no daba para más —le dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Por qué dices que fueron las únicas que te tomaron en serio?

—Bueno, un día dije que quería dar la vuelta al mundo, pero nadie creía que de verdad fuera a hacerlo… Menos Alicia y Hayate, ellas me conocen más que nadie y sabían que era una decisión tomada, sin vuelta atrás —dijo con orgullo por la confianza que esas chicas le tenían.

—¿Cómo lo planificaste? —Fate rió.

—No hubo planificación ni conocimientos. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y unas enormes ganas. Nada más. Un día, preparé un equipaje ligero, tomé mi guitarra y decidí que me iría.

—¿Sólo así? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sólo así.

—Ya entiendo por qué no te creían… —soltó antes de poder evitarlo. La rubia rió de nuevo.

—Sí, la verdad suena un poco difícil… Hayate siempre decía que tengo "síndrome de Forest Gump" —recordó divertida—. Creo que por eso no hubo despedida. Sólo estaban Alicia, Hayate y mi perrita Arf. —Agachó la cabeza—. El día que me fui… lloraron… pero lo aceptaron.

—¿Y… tus padres? —preguntó dudosa, esperando no presionar.

—Mi madre estuvo ahí, pero no lloró, ni me deseó suerte… creo que ni siquiera me dijo adiós —sonrió de medio lado, con una sombra de tristeza que hizo que Nanoha se arrepintiera de preguntar—. Ese día estaba especialmente fría… Cuando regresé fue similar… Supongo que me odia por haberme ido…

Nanoha quiso negarlo, pero por alguna razón no pudo, después de todo ella no sabía nada de cómo se sentía su madre o incluso la misma Fate, sólo sabía que verla con esa expresión de profunda tristeza y culpabilidad era más de lo que podía soportar. Su cuerpo le pedía casi a gritos que la abrazara, mas no lo hizo, sólo agachó la cabeza igual que ella y tras un breve silencio, expresó una pregunta que tenía atravesada hace mucho.

—¿No los… extrañas? —En realidad se preguntaba si, de alguna manera, Fate no se _arrepentía_ de su decisión o estilo de vida, pero creía saber la respuesta.

—…A veces —respondió con calma—. Al menos a Alicia, Hayate y Arf… Esa mañana… lloraron tanto que por un momento me pregunté qué derecho tenía de hacerlas sufrir así, pero me puse el casco y partí, sin mirar atrás…

La cobriza fijó su vista en el pasto y comenzó a jugar con una hierba, eso confirmaba lo que creía y la entristecía sobremanera.

—Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible… —dijo de pronto Fate, haciendo que alzara rápidamente la cabeza.

—No —se apresuró en responder—, no pienso que seas una persona horrible… solo… diferente.

—Es una forma sutil de ponerlo —comentó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Bueno, no soy quién para juzgar a nadie… Digo, yo no podría hacerlo, dejar así a mis seres queridos, pero… No te hace mala persona o algo así, no conozco tus razones…

—¿Razones?

—¿Para viajar…?

—Hmm realmente no sé si tenga una "razón" para ello, es como si… simplemente… hubiera nacido para hacerlo… —respondió, perdida en algún lugar del infinito.

—¿Un alma libre?

—¿Eh? —alzó una ceja divertida.

—Ehm es lo que dicen… —abundó, apenada, la cobriza.

—Jaja supongo que sí… Desde pequeña,… he querido a mucha gente, claro, pero no siento que alguna vez haya tenido realmente una "atadura".

—¿Nunca has estado en una relación? —cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno, tuve una relación (estable) una vez… Era una linda chica.

Nanoha abrió mucho los ojos, perpleja, y Fate le dio una media sonrisa.

—¿Sorprendida?

—Mucho… —reconoció—. N-no es que sea algo raro… —agregó apresuradamente—. Bueno, acá es extraño… ¡Pero! —volvió a interrumpirse, completamente avergonzada—. No es que esté mal, quiero decir… —Cada vez hablaba más bajito, con la cara más roja.

—Tranquila, entiendo. Pueblo pequeño —La tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento… —murmuró apenada y carraspeó—. Continúa por favor.

Nanoha fijó su mirada en la manta, analizando su estampado de cuadrículas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, para intentar recomponer los latidos de su corazón, que había empezado a, inexplicablemente, tamborilearle el pecho con fuerza cuando Fate mencionó haber estado en una relación con una chica.

—Ella era linda y la pasábamos bien —escuchó que decía—, pero un día me di cuenta… —dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia del viento en su rostro—… que extrañaba esto.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundida, atreviéndose a mirarla.

Corría una suave brisa que mecía apaciblemente sus cabellos, Fate lo dejó jugar con sus mechones más rebeldes un momento, para después abrir los ojos y sonreírle.

—El viento —contestó con suavidad, casi en un murmullo, dejando que las palabras fueran arrastradas por la corriente.

La cobriza se quedó mirando hipnotizada a la viajera. Por alguna razón, esa simple imagen le resultaba extraordinaria… En el poco tiempo que conocía a Fate se había dado cuenta que era de sonrisa fácil, pero no le había visto ese tipo de sonrisa hasta entonces, de hecho; no había visto una sonrisa así nunca. Sonreía con cariño, con pasión y aunque la dirigía a ella, sabía que no era ella quien producía esas emociones, los ojos de Fate se lo decían, ese brillo especial que tenían ahora destellaba con intensidad, expresaban lo mismo que su sonrisa y al mismo tiempo… una libertad indiscutible. En ese preciso momento, la rubia le recordaba a uno de esos seres mágicos que están hechos para admirarse, pero que si intentas acercarte se alejarán o desaparecerán al instante…

Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa, desde lo más profundo, y sus ojos brillando con igual intensidad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa era una triste, una sonrisa de aceptación, y el brillo… se debía al ardor que sentía. Apartó la vista cuando creyó que ya no podría soportar más sin derramar alguna caprichosa lágrima. Fate la miraba, sí, pero su mirada no estaba puesta en ella, sino en un muy lejano lugar… En el mundo que tanto ansiaba conocer.

Ya lo sabía, ya lo había confirmado cuando Fate le dijo que se había ido de su hogar sin mirar atrás; su partida era un hecho. Y aunque no paraba de repetirse que lo sabía, no podía evitar sentirse desolada por pensar que su tiempo juntas tenía fecha límite.

Suspiró, intentando convencerse de que lo importante era aprovechar esos momentos, para atesorarlos después —_tal como sabía que Fate lo hacía—_, sin pensar en que tendría un final.

Recuperando un poco su estabilidad, pudo sentir la mirada de Fate puesta en ella. Dubitativa, volteó para encararla y descubrió que sí, esta vez la rubia la miraba _a ella_, fija e intensamente. Su corazón dio un brinco y sintió que algo se le atravesaba en la garganta —_instantes luego descubriría que fue respiración contenida—_. Nanoha estaba perdida, literalmente, en esos profundos ojos borgoña, ya no recordaba dónde estaban, ni qué hacían o de qué hablaban, lo único de lo que era consciente es que Fate se acercaba _peligrosamente_ a su rostro… ¿Peligrosamente? ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso creía que la rubia le haría algo?... ¿Y qué era ese incesante latido esperando que _sí_ lo hiciera?

Vio la mano de Fate acercarse a su rostro y cerró los ojos por reflejo, podía jurar que estaba temblando, otra vez esa sensación de anhelar la cercanía y contacto de la viajera y al mismo tiempo unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo… Tras unos segundos de silenciosa espera, abrió los ojos, uno a la vez, para encontrarse con Fate mirándola curiosa. Podía ver el brazo de la joven todavía extendido hacia ella, pero no sentía el tacto de su mano en ninguna parte.

—¿Eh? —pestañeó intrigada.

—Una hoja —informó la rubia sonriente, sacándola de su cabello para mostrársela.

—Oh…

Nanoha de pronto se sintió ridícula. ¿Tanto alboroto por una tonta hoja? Aunque cualquier alboroto era todo culpa suya por… No, Fate también tenía que ver, ella se había acercado tanto, mirándola de esa manera, si vas a simplemente sacar una hoja del cabello de alguien ¡no haces tanto escándalo! Estiras el brazo, la tomas y listo. ¡Simple! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo con toda esa parafernalia que…?... Eso es, su corazón, era culpa de su corazón, ni suya ni de Fate, era su corazón el que estaba actuando extraño hace rato y no entendía por qué.

Así como no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta ahora. _Bufó_.

—¿Sucede algo, Nanoha?

—Ah, eh… no, nada —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Pensé que era un bicho nyahaha…

—Pues no, era una simple hojita que se encontró con un obstáculo en el camino —sonrió, haciendo girar la hoja en su mano.

—¿Las hojas tienen caminos? —preguntó divertida.

—En realidad no, el viento les crea uno —explicó sonriente—, las guía a cualquier lugar, les impone un ritmo y les traza un camino a seguir. Son esclavas de la brisa pero al mismo tiempo tienen _libertad_ total. —Alzó la hoja—. Me gustaría… —La dejó ir—… ser como una hoja en el viento —finalizó observando cómo se alejaba con movimientos irregulares.

Nanoha pasó de observar la sonrisa y expresión soñadora de Fate, a seguir el improvisado trayecto de la hoja hasta que se perdió de vista. Agachó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en sus dedos que jugueteaban entre sí sobre sus rodillas.

—No te parece… ¿solitario? —cuestionó de pronto.

—¿Uh? —la miró interrogante.

—Ese camino —algo reluctante, le devolvió la mirada—. La hoja… —prefirió añadir—… no tiene hogar al que volver.

Fate contempló unos instantes la tristeza contenida en ese azul que le parecía tan bonito —_no dejaba de admirarse cuánto era capaz de transmitir Nanoha con sus ojos_— y por un segundo se sintió mal, casi culpable… pero suspiró y se recompuso, para apartar los ojos de la cobriza y concentrarse en el infinito.

—El mundo es su hogar —respondió con esa sonrisa calmada que a Nanoha se le antojaba tan distante, pero tan dulce que no podía odiarla.

Se hizo el silencio por un par de minutos más en que solo se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa y algunos grillos. Tiempo que Nanoha aprovechó para armarse de valor y preguntar algo que realmente no deseaba saber, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—Fate-chan…

—¿Uhm? —murmuró sin apartar la vista del frente.

—Cuándo… —se mordió el labio y corrigió—: ¿Cómo decides cuándo irte de un lugar?

—Uhmm simplemente despierto un día y decido que es tiempo de seguir —respondió con calma—. El viento decide.

Definitivamente, no era algo que quisiera oír y casi se arrepintió de preguntar, pero asintió y se tragó el malestar, no había preguntado directamente lo que la aquejaba, mas esa respuesta había bastado para hacerla sentir mal.

—Nanohaaaa~

La voz cantarina de Fate la hizo voltear confundida y antes de alcanzar a cruzarse con la mirada borgoña, un rápido movimiento de mano de la otra la obligó a cerrar sus ojos por acto reflejo, sintió que le tocaba la nariz y una extraña sensación pegajosa. Pestañó un par de veces tratando de enfocarse en qué había pasado, le bastó ver un resquicio blanco en su campo de visión y dos dedos de Fate —_quien sonreía cómicamente—_ cubiertos de crema para entender.

—¡Fate-chan! —regañó haciendo un mohín.

—Es que tenías una expresión tan seria que pensé que habías envejecido un par de años —comentó burlona, lamiendo sus dedos.

—Mou, solamente estaba pensando —bufó, tratando de limpiarse—. ¡Ahora tengo la nariz pegajosa! —se quejó sacándose la crema del dorso de la mano en el mantel.

—Ya, ya, no te quejes tanto, eso te volverá más vieja —dijo Fate con una risilla.

—¡Fate-ch-!

Su reclamo murió en su boca, junto con una bocanada de aire que se le agolpó en la garganta y un latido que se saltó. Fate, de la nada, se inclinó y le quitó el resto de crema que le quedaba en la punta… con la lengua. Fue un lamido corto y preciso, como un gato… y volvió a su posición sonriendo como uno. Nanoha sintió su cara y orejas arder.

—Wha… Qué… Tú… ¡FATE-CHAN! —exclamó al fin, llevándose las manos al rostro, completamente avergonzada.

—Ahora estás limpia, ¿no? —le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

—¡Tonta! ¡Tramposa!

Nanoha, todavía roja, comenzó a darle de golpes en el brazo mientras Fate se reía. Al menos con esa pequeña broma, el ambiente había dejado de estar tenso y sumido en un silencio pesado.

Luego de que la cobriza se cansara y decidiera cruzarse de brazos, con un puchero infantil, declarando que no le hablaría más… Fate fue a buscar su cámara para capturar esa expresión que se le antojaba adorable, ocasionando otro berrinche por parte de Nanoha, quien al final accedió a ser tomada en fotografías después de que Fate le dijera con esa sonrisa impresionante que le gustaba llevar en su cámara los recuerdos más preciados. Por supuesto que eso trajo de vuelta el tímido sonrojo en la pastelera, que puso como condición el que ambas salieran en las fotos y que Fate no borrara absolutamente ninguna… ni siquiera esa en que justo cuando la rubia apretó el disparador, ella le estrelló un pastelillo en la mejilla izquierda con sonrisa triunfal.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando, tomando fotografías y viendo las que Fate tenía guardadas de sus viajes, con las que aprovechaba de contare una historia a Nanoha con cada una. Ella estaba tan entretenida que no quería que ese día acabara, a pesar que la viajera le jugó un par de bromas y la avergonzó varias veces, era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo a solas y descubrió que era algo que sencillamente le encantaba, por eso cuando Fate se puso de pie apenas el sol comenzó a descender tiñendo el cielo de tonos pasteles, no pudo ocultar su desilusión. Aun así, tomó su mano y la ayudó a recoger las cosas.

En el camino de regreso, Nanoha se aferró a Fate con ímpetu, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de la joven para tratar que su calor llenara el vacío que sentía al pensar que ahora que _Bardiche_ estaba listo para partir… Fate también lo estaba. Ahí entendió que el primer viaje lo había disfrutado porque estaba acompañando a la rubia, pero en esos momentos… no podía evitar odiar esa moto y cualquier otra cosa que contribuyera a que la viajera se fuera, continuando su camino.

~O~~O~~O~

Cuando llegaron al pueblo estaba oscuro y era bastante tarde, por lo que Fate pasó a dejar directamente a Nanoha a su casa, antes de encaminarse al taller a guardar a _Bardiche_ y volver a trabajar a la taberna.

Nanoha se quedó estática en la entrada, mirando fijamente a Fate, no quería que ese momento se acabase, deseaba prolongarlo aunque fueran solo unos segundos más.

—Gracias por lo de hoy, Fate-chan… La pasé muy bien.

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien me invitó —dijo con una risita—, así que yo debería agradecerte.

—Ah, cierto nyahaha… —se rascó una mejilla.

—De verdad que fue una tarde muy agradable, gracias Nanoha —Le sonrió cálidamente—. Deberíamos repetirla.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Si a ti te parece…

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó animada. Fate le sonrió.

—Entonces… Que descanses.

—Uhm… —desvió la mirada.

—¿…Nanoha? —llamó preocupada, inclinándose para buscar su mirada.

—Hmp —negó sonriendo— ¡No es nada!

—Bien… —accedió dudosa—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—¡Sip!

La rubia le dedicó una última sonrisa complaciente y tomó el manubrio de la moto para marcharse caminando debido a la hora. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando la voz de Nanoha la detuvo.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

Volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la cobriza destellando a luz de la luna, la miraba limpiamente, sólo aguardando una respuesta.

La pregunta se le había salido sin poder evitarlo, era lo que la estaba aquejando desde hace tiempo —_sobretodo desde que vio la moto reparada—_ y al parecer ya no pudo contenerla más. Ahora solo quedaba aceptar cualquier cosa que Fate fuera a decir.

—Pronto —respondió sinceramente—. En unos días, tal vez.

—Ah… —Logró articular, manteniendo la compostura—. Bueno… Buenas noches, Fate-chan.

Abatida como había quedado, Nanoha fue capaz de despedirla con una sonrisa y gesto de mano, esperando que se fuera.

—Buenas noches —correspondió sonriéndole.

Sin embargo, una vez que Fate se hubiera alejado, su mano se cerró lentamente en un puño que se llevó al pecho, donde sentía un dolor punzante. Corría una brisa fría que le desordenó el cabello. La sonrisa se había esfumado, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y mientras veía la espalda de la viajera hacerse cada vez más pequeña, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, siguiendo la dirección de la corriente, se preguntó sin saber por qué… si era posible detener el viento.

* * *

Bien, este cap. se trataba de conocer más a Fate y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que estaba más enfocado en Nanoha, el asunto es que se hizo solo, varias escenas (como la crema en la nariz xD) se hicieron en el camino y no sé de dónde salieron, pero bueno, eso tiró varias cosas para el próximo... Ah, será una historia corta, originalmente no pensé que fuera a tener más de 2 capítulos, aunque suele suceder que se alargue cuando lo piensas más jaja

Nuevamente gracias por leer, sus comentarios, alert y todo lo demás :3


	3. II

Ok, no sé si siga contando como lunes y de por si me retrasé uno... Lamento eso, demasiadas cosas.

Lo acabo de terminar y al final quedó bieeen largo, cosa que no me esperaba, sinceramente, pero otra vez se escribió solo. Espero que compense la espera y que se demoren un poco en leer porque dudo que pueda actualizar el otro lunes nuevamente. Cualquier error me avisan.

Explicaciones al final, ¡disfruten!

-Las canciones usadas son "On the Road Again" Willie Nelson y **"Freebird"** de** Lynyrd Skynyrd**, les recomiendo que escuchen la última.

* * *

**Stirring of the Wind**

**II**

* * *

Cada día que pasaba después de su salida con Fate, Nanoha se despertaba con la incertidumbre de si ese sería el día en que la viajera dejara el pueblo. Era una opresión en el pecho constante que solo se aminoraba viendo la sonrisa de la rubia. Y necesitaba verla en todo momento.

Ya no le bastaba con esperar al desayuno para ver a Fate, ahora justo después de levantarse, iba a verla, no la despertaba, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera ahí —_y aprovechar de ver su rostro tranquilo mientras dormía—_.

El primer día que lo hizo, prácticamente corrió a la última puerta del segundo piso. Una vez que estuvo ahí; reajustó su respiración, suspiró, dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta y la abrió lentamente, solo dejando el espacio suficiente para husmear adentro. Era una de las habitaciones más grandes —_que tenía su propio baño—_, la amplia cama se encontraba justo en el centro, apegada a la pared, solo tenía una ventana doble en la pared opuesta a la entrada.

Ya que Fate nunca cerraba las cortinas, el lugar estaba iluminado con los primeros rayos de sol y Nanoha pudo distinguir una silueta todavía acostada. Empujó un poco más la puerta —_rogando porque su padre se hubiera acordado de aceitar las bisagras—_ y entró haciendo el menor ruido posible, cosa que no le resultó muy complicado al esquivar de memoria todas las tablas más añejas que pudieran rechinar. Llegó justo al lado del bulto y una sonrisa se formó sin poder evitarlo. Fate dormía de espaldas a la ventana, con una expresión serena en el rostro, su respiración acompasada colándose por sus labios entreabiertos y una mano apoyada en la almohada, junto a su cara. Esa simple imagen se le hizo adorable a la cobriza, tal vez porque la viajera se veía tan vulnerable y tranquila… Todavía con la sonrisa cariñosa, tomó la frazada y la tapó un poco más —_ya que la tenía casi a la altura de la cintura—_.

Se quedó contemplándola unos segundos. Con un movimiento que hizo entre sueños, un mechón de pelo se deslizó hasta su rostro, haciéndole picar la nariz. Nanoha tuvo que ahogar una risita, pero sintiendo pena por ella, se agachó y le acomodó la hebra dorada tras la oreja con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, para luego observarla nuevamente, pero el súbito impulso que sintió por besarle una de esas mejillas con un ligero tono rosa la sorprendió e hizo que se incorporara sobresaltada. Su corazón se aceleró y se sonrojó, saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

_¿Qué había sido eso?_ Se preguntaba mientras daba apresurados pasos en dirección a la cocina. Un beso en la mejilla o en la frente es un gesto cariñoso entre amigas, pero hacerlo mientras ella dormía… Le parecía algo demasiado íntimo.

Mientras se ponía el delantal, se convenció de que ese deseo había sido producto de lo adorable que se veía Fate durmiendo. Y no volvió a pensar en ello.

Los días que siguieron, el ir a ver a Fate antes de ponerse a trabajar se convirtió en una especie de ritual. A veces solo se quedaba en el vano cerciorándose de que estuviera ahí, otras entraba y la observaba dormir unos minutos, usando como excusa que tenía que arroparla para que no pescara un resfrío —_a pesar de ser primavera—_ para no sentirse tan acosadora.

Un día habían demasiados pedidos y Nanoha tuvo que ir a ayudar primero en la cocina. Cuando logró librarse una vez que estuviera la primera tanda de pasteles en el horno, se precipitó a la pieza de Fate, pero no la encontró. Parada en el umbral de la puerta, mirando la cama pulcramente hecha, vacía, sintió que el aire del lugar bajó súbitamente de temperatura y ese frío alcazaba su pecho, dificultándole el respirar. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a la habitación le hizo darse cuenta que solo la rubia no estaba, pero sus cosas seguían ahí, su guitarra todavía estaba apoyada a un lado de la ventana y eso era algo que Fate jamás dejaría, por lo que salió a buscarla.

Recién había dado unos pasos fuera de la casa cuando, en su apuro, chocó con alguien. La persona la sostuvo en sus brazos para que, con el impacto, no perdiera el equilibrio, lo curioso es que se trataba justamente de la persona que estaba buscando.

—¿Nanoha?

—Fate-chan, ¿qué…? —Su pregunta murió antes de que alcanzara a formularla, como ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones, se paralizó ante la imagen de la rubia.

Fate la miraba extrañada, pero la visión de Nanoha —_tras una veloz escaneada completa al cuerpo de la viajera—_ se fijó en una sola zona. La rubia llevaba un top y unos short ajustados, ambos resaltando sus curvas, de color azul marino contrastando con su pálida piel, ahora cubierta de sudor, al igual que su rostro que estaba sonrojado, pero los ojos de Nanoha estaban puestos en cierto lugar más abajo del cuello, un lugar que subía y bajaba rápidamente producto de la agitada respiración de la joven. En su defensa podía decir que simplemente se había sorprendido de que ahora le parecieran… más grandes, y estaba admirando el hecho.

—Nanoha —llamó la suave voz de la rubia—. ¿Qué haces así?

El tono y la sonrisa divertida no se le pasó por alto a la cobriza, quien recién cayó en la cuenta de su propia facha: había salido tan pronto de la cocina que no se preocupó de intentar arreglarse un poco y por eso aún llevaba el delantal (cubierto de harina y manchas varias), la malla en la cabeza y su pelo recogido en una trenza baja —_que según ella no le sentaba para nada—_. Sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada por su apariencia, se separó de Fate y jugó con sus manos tras la espalda en un gesto de nerviosismo típico suyo.

—Nyahaha… —rió apenada—. ¿Q-qué haces tú, Fate-chan?

—Salí a hacer ejercicio —respondió contenta—, un par de días que no lo hacía y ya me estaba empezando a sentir oxidada.

—Ah, y-ya veo… Bueno, yo… Estaba trabajando.

—No, si eso se nota —respondió la otra con una risita—. Tienes harina en la cara.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde? —exclamó sonrojándose y llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

—Deja, yo te limpio —dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose.

Nanoha tragó pesado y tuvo que suprimir un respingo cuando la rubia tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a remover el polvillo blanco con los pulgares.

Tal como le había estado sucediendo últimamente, su corazón se aceleró por la cercanía de Fate y mientras rogaba que se calmara, se perdió en la mirada borgoña. El tacto de la viajera le parecía tan suave y cálido, que no podía entender por qué sentía esas ganas de alejarse como si le quemara, pero si se concentraba sólo en los ojos de Fate, que tanto le gustaban, podía perderse en la sensación y dejarse hacer.

—Aw pero que lindura —exclamó una voz conocida a su espalda—. Hay demasiada dulzura aquí desde tan temprano en la mañana~

La joven Takamachi se puso de piedra y rápidamente se apartó de Fate para encarar a su hermana, con una mezcla de incredulidad y reproche. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? Y justo ella, quien…

—Lamento mucho haber interrumpido su escena amorosa… —dijo con una expresión y sonrisa que no representaba disculpa en lo absoluto.

…quien llevaba un tiempo molestándola con comentarios de ese tipo.

—¡Miyuki! —gritó Nanoha sonrojándose más de lo que estaba.

—…pero mamá te está llamando —finalizó sin prestar atención a su reclamo.

—Buenos días, Miyuki-san —saludó con una sonrisa cordial la rubia.

—Venga, Fate-chan, deja los formalismos, si ya eres como parte de la familia… ya te veo como _otra hermana_ —agregó mirando a su hermanita significativamente—, será como una cuña-

—¡Para qué me quiere mamá! —se apresuró en decir/gritar la menor.

—Tenemos que ayudar, hay muchos pedidos y ya sabes lo alterada que se pone para cumplir con los horarios —respondió con simpleza.

—Sí, lo siento, ya voy.

—No te preocupes, ya veo qué te tenía distraída —comentó observando a Fate con una sonrisa de gato. Nanoha frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa su hermana soltó un silbido—. Vaya, Fate, con ese atuendo te ves mucho más proporcionada que de costumbre, ¡podrías matar a alguien!

La rubia agachó la cabeza, toda roja, y Nanoha soltó un gruñido para arrastras a su hermana, que no dejaba de reír, al interior. Antes de adentrarse por la puerta de la cafetería, se volteó y con cierta timidez miró a Fate.

—Uhm… Te… ¿te veo luego?

—Claro, debo ducharme primero, pero muero de hambre —dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que Nanoha correspondió.

—Te prepararé unos brownies especiales, entonces.

—Ya no puedo esperar por el desayuno…

La cara de cachorrito hambriento de Fate hizo que Nanoha soltara una risita. Se despidió con la mano y entró junto a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

—Tienes buen gusto —dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa conocedora cuando estaban llegando a la cocina, acto seguido se adentró en la puerta blanca, dejando a una muy perpleja Nanoha.

~O~~O~~O~

Ya había pasado una semana desde su día de picnic y las chicas tenían cada vez menos tiempo para estar a solas, mucho menos podían repetir la salida. Como ya estaba empezando la temporada alta de turismo, entraba y salía gente a la cafetería todo el día, igual que el bar que se llenaba cada noche, abría antes y cerraba más tarde.

Fate terminaba exhausta, dejó de salir en sus caminatas luego del desayuno y en vez de eso se acostaba a descansar otro par de horas para ayudar en la tarde en la cafetería como mesera. A veces caía profundamente dormida, otras sólo se tendía a reposar.

Ese era uno de los días en que no había podido dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento. El día estaba soleado y casi no había nubes, pero el aire estaba inusualmente helado y no corría viento, a penas una brisa que ni siquiera alcanzaba a levantar polvo. Ya sea porque era alguien que sabía _escuchar_ el viento o porque creía en las intuiciones, estaba intranquila, pensaba que algo pasaría.

Y cuando un peculiar sonido la alertó, odió tener razón.

Se puso de pie casi de un salto y se aproximó a la ventana. Estaba segura, era el ruido de motores, varios motores. Pronto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio pasar a un grupo de ruidosos y alborotados motociclistas. Soltó una maldición y se apresuró en buscar algo de ropa, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a salir en top y pantaletas.

Mientras bajaba a zancadas la escalera, rogaba porque las cosas no fueran tan graves como pensaba, pero al oír un grito familiar supo que no estaba tan equivocada. Se quedó de pie justa al lado de la barra, observando el exterior a través de la puerta de la taberna —_al clásico estilo del medio oeste—_. El grito había sido de Nanoha, quien les exigía a los tipos que dejaran de causar alboroto y se fueran.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suplicando porque a la chica no se le ocurriera hacer una tontería, pero entonces recordó que se trataba de Nanoha, de Nanoha defendiendo su hogar, la cafetería y su familia, y tuvo que abrirlos sólo para encontrarse con la cobriza abofeteando a un sujeto grandote con gorra de motorista.

Maldijo por lo bajo, estrellando su palma contra su frente.

—Así que tenemos a una fierecita ¿eh? —dijo el hombre agarrando a la chica de las muñecas, con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó Nanoha forcejeando, todavía con una mirada desafiante aunque internamente estuviera temblando. El golpe ni siquiera le había dejado huella en la mejilla.

—¡Suelta a mi hija, animal! —gritó Shiro intentando aproximarse, pero el filo de un cuchillo apuntándolo directo en el cuello lo detuvo.

—Epa, quieto ahí, vejete —se burló el tipo con el cuchillo, uno flacucho con cara que recordaba a un reptil.

Shiro pasó la vista de la desagradable sonrisa de la lagartija humana que tenía enfrente, a su costado derecho donde su otra hija y su mujer estaban siendo amordazadas por otros hombres. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y fijó su mirada en la menor de sus hijas, sintiéndose impotente.

—Ya deja de resistirte, lindura —dijo el grandulón, alzando el brazo derecho de Nanoha con el férreo agarre en su muñeca y atrayéndola con la otra mano detrás de su espalda, casi donde ésta terminaba.

—¡De-déjame!

La joven volteó la cabeza, asqueada por el aliento del sujeto tan cerca suyo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas escaparan. Tenía miedo y se sentía indefensa.

—Uhmm para ser una pueblerina aburrida tienes un buen cuerpo…

Con una sonrisa degenerada, bajó la mano de la espalda de Nanoha —_quien seguía resistiéndose con ímpetu_— hacia su muslo y comenzó a subirla lentamente levantándole la falda. Había logrado transitar unos dos centímetros en la pierna de la joven cuando un proyectil se impactó con fuerza en su sien derecha, haciendo que la soltara.

—¡AGH! ¡Qué mierda! —vociferó el tipo llevándose la mano al ojo que le ardía—. ¿Qué carajos…?

Retiró la mano al sentir que se humedecía e impregnaba de un aroma familiar. Con el ojo que no tenía cegado, miró hacia su costado y se encontró un fruto amarillo en el suelo, con una abertura que había dejado salir su ácido jugo al reventarse contra su cara. Siguió la trayectoria de procedencia y se encontró con unos ojos vino que destellaban en furia.

—Quita. Tus. Asquerosas. Manos. De. Ella —advirtió la rubia, sin alzar la voz, pero con un tono fuerte, frío y cargado de amenaza que hasta Nanoha se estremeció.

El motoquero miró con ira a la joven parada en la salida de la taberna, todavía restregándose el ojo damnificado. Ella le devolvía la mirada, sin una pizca de temor, jugando con otro limón en su mano izquierda como un claro aviso de un próximo ataque.

Shiro, al presentir un inminente desastre, trató de persuadir a la viajera.

—Fate, ¿qué estás…?

—Usted manténganse al margen de esto, por favor, Shiro —pidió suavemente sin apartar la vista del otro hombre.

Fate paseó su mirada por todo el escenario, sin perder la postura desafiante. Eran alrededor de 20 sujetos, todos siguiendo el clásico estereotipo de una banda de motociclistas peligrosa; hombres sucios, vestidos de cuero, con barba hirsuta, cubiertos de cicatrices, tatuajes y polvo del camino. Estaban dispuestos en una especie de semicírculo alrededor del gorila que tenía a Nanoha, quien parecía ser el líder. Ahora ella también estaba en el centro, con todas las miradas de los pandilleros puestas en ella, estaba expuesta, pero al menos le había dado tiempo a la cobriza de alejarse lo suficiente del mastodonte.

Nanoha, por su parte, miraba a Fate con temor. No podía negar que el verla aparecer, salvándola de aquel tipo, la había llenado de una sensación de seguridad, pero ahora temía por lo que pudiera pasarle.

—¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme, chiquilla? —Habló amenazante el gorila—. ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes somos?

—¿Una tropa de delincuentes? —respondió igual de retadora.

—¡Somos los _Highwaymen_! —exclamó señalando la insignia de su chaqueta.

—Les queda justo el nombre —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. No son más que unos bandoleros.

—Fate-chan… —susurró Nanoha sin voz. Fate claramente los estaba provocando.

—Te voy a enseñar de lo que somos capaces… —gruñó aproximándose.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuvo la rubia—. No tengo problemas con eso, pero primero quiero poner un par de reglas —dijo con calma—. Me enfrentaré a tres de ustedes, quien sea —continuó impasible— y si gano dejarán de hacer destrozos y se irán.

—¡Quién te crees que eres, zo…! —profirió uno de los que estaba más próximo, pero el gorila lo hizo callar.

—Tienes agallas —reconoció el líder con una sonrisa cargada de malicia—. ¿Y qué hay si nosotros ganamos? —decidió seguir el juego.

Fate mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Eso no pasará.

—¡Maldita…!

—Déjala —volvió a acallar el gorila—, me gustan fieras —comentó con la misma sonrisa depravada de antes.

Se acercó y rodeó los hombros de Fate con un brazo, para hablarle al oído.

—Si ganamos… —Comenzó a deslizarle la mano por la espalda, Fate ni se inmutó—. Vienes con nosotros —al decir esto le agarró una nalga.

La rubia, lejos de perturbarse, solo dijo:

—Hecho.

Acto seguido le dio un codazo con el brazo derecho que dejó al gorila sin aire y girando sobre sí misma le propinó una patada que lo mandó de bruces al suelo.

La sorpresa inicial de ver a tal tamaño de Homo sapiens siendo sometido en una fracción de segundo por alguien que con suerte era el tercio de su humanidad, no duró demasiado y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía a otros dos sujetos abalanzándosele.

Con una precisión digna de un francotirador, lanzó el limón que le quedaba y con el puño de la mano contraria lo estrelló con fuerza justo en medio de los ojos del motoquero que tenía más cerca, ocasionando un alarido y dejándolo ciego.

Mientras el primer sujeto caía de rodillas al piso, blasfemando y chillando como un verraco, el siguiente se le tiró encima con un puño en alto. Era un poco más bajo que Fate, pero sus brazos y piernas eran torneados y se veían fuertes. _Sería difícil sacarlo de balance_, pensó la rubia decidiendo mejor esquivar el ataque. Se echó para atrás en dos cortos saltitos, sorteando otro par de puñetazos.

Cuando ya no pudo retroceder más, se agachó e hizo a un lado. El hombre arrojó un gancho que hizo zumbar el aire al no encontrar víctima, apoyando todo su peso en la pierna derecha. Fate aprovechó la apertura y lo golpeó en la corva justo antes de incorporarse, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera un blanco fácil de una llave. De un rápido movimiento, sometió al tipo cruzándole un brazo a su espalda, agarrándolo dolorosamente de la muñeca y posicionando su otra mano en su nuca para inmovilizarlo.

—Creo que esto ya cuenta como mi victoria —dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del sujeto.

—¡Suéltame! —escuchó la voz de la cobriza a un costado.

Rápidamente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que el gorila tenía a Nanoha agarrada del cuello con un brazo, con una sonrisa desafiante y burlesca.

—¡Te dije que no la tocaras! —exclamó molesta la rubia.

El tipo que tenía reducido, aprovechó el momento de distracción para librarse del agarre de la chica y sacar una navaja de su bota que blandió sin piedad contra la viajera. Fate, sintiendo que el hombre se soltaba de su enganche, pegó un salto hacia atrás, alcanzado a esquivar el filo.

A ese le siguieron dos ataques más que Fate esquivó sin problemas, retrocediendo hasta situarse justo en el medio del círculo de espectadores y motociclistas. Por más que hubieran personas que quisieran ayudarla, como Shiro, estaban siendo sometidas por los bandidos y quedaban reducidas a ser solamente público. La rubia echó una fugaz mirada a la escena de todos los Takamachi siendo amenazados por los sujetos y apretó los dientes.

Un dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda le indicó que no podía perder la concentración, puesto que no había alcanzado a esquivar completamente el último golpe y ahora un hilo de sangre descendía por su rostro desde la cortada que le ocasionó la navaja.

Irritada, apretó los puños para intentar serenarse, lo único que quería era partirle la cara a ese sujeto y usar ese mismo cuchillo para castras al gorila que estaba manoseando a Nanoha. Era capaz de hacerlo, pero perder los estribos en una pelea era condenarse al desastre. Repitiéndose que debía mantener la calma, esquivó otro par de ataques, esperando por la oportunidad perfecta, mostrándose abierta a propósito y así el golpe que esperaba no tardó en llegar; uno directo que buscaba apuñalarla en el vientre que había dejado descubierto. Con un ágil movimiento, interceptó la agresión golpeando la zona cercana a la muñeca con el dorso de su mano para alejar el arma y luego lo tomó con fuerza del antebrazo para jalarlo, aprovechando su propio impulso, el tipo perdió el balance quedando completamente expuesto y Fate recibió su caída con un certero golpe de rodilla en su entrepierna.

Un grito ahogado y un retorcimiento de cuerpo completo le indicaron a la rubia que el sujeto ya no seguiría peleando, pero para asegurarse de que no se pusiera nuevamente en pie, le soltó el brazo y lo noqueó con un gancho bajo al estómago.

Se irguió en todo su porte para encarar al líder, con expresión estoica y mirada penetrante.

—¿Te vas a enfrentar a mí o seguirás escondiéndote tras una mujer? —lo dijo serena, pero con una frialdad innegable.

El matón soltó a Nanoha con brusquedad e hizo crujir su cuello y nudillos, esa rubiecita lo estaba logrando enfadar de verdad y si creía que se iba a contener por tratarse de una mujer, estaba muy equivocada.

Se lanzó al ataque alzando un puño y el embistió con una serie de ganchos, potentes, pero demasiado pesados y lentos que Fate evadió sin problemas. El gorila no tenía ningún estilo, arrojaba golpes a ciegas, sin medir la energía que gastaba en cada uno. La rubia casi tuvo la tentación de reír; se trataba solamente de un tipo con una fuerza abrumadora, pero sin control alguno, como una mole con ganas de destruir todo a su paso. Su posición de piernas también era pésima…

Eso sería como un paseo en el parque, pensó. Esquivó otra sucesión de golpes, altos y bajos, como si estuviera bailando con la brisa. Pensó que era cosa de dejar que se cansara y noquearlo, no sería una complicación mayor.

Nanoha todo este tiempo había estado perpleja por la actuación de la viajera. Todo había sido tan repentino, tenía tantas dudas, todavía no se acaba de creer lo que estaba pasando… Solo una cosa tenía clara; Fate era asombrosa. Era veloz, ágil, no desperdiciaba ni un solo movimiento y se movía con una elegancia excepcional, casi parecía que estuviera danzando más que peleando.

Pudo jurar ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro de la rubia dirigida a ella, pero antes de que alcanzara a procesarla, tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver a Fate ser cegada por instante por un escupitajo de su deshonroso oponente.

Fate se maldijo por lo bajo cuando tuvo que cerrar un ojo salpicado por la saliva que se estrelló contra su pómulo, al no considerar que su enemigo utilizaría ese tipo de artimañas y tener que detener sus movimientos por un instante. Esa sola fracción de segundo le bastó al gorila lograr conectar un potente puñetazo, que la rubia alcanzó a cubrir con ambos brazos a modo de escudo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, bajando un poco las defensas, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo levantada del suelo por un sólido "abrazo de oso" del gorila.

Soltó un jadeo al sentir los fornidos brazos alrededor suyo apretar el agarre. El tipo de verdad quería dejarla sin aire…

—¡Fate-chan! —gritó Nanoha tratando de acercarse solo para ser apresada por otro motoquero.

El gorila esbozó una sonrisa torcida al ver la expresión de dolor de Fate, quien ya estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Estrujó más el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos y la viajera contuvo el aliento para evitar gritar, no le daría esa satisfacción, aunque sintiera que era capaz de destrozarle los huesos a ese paso.

En ese momento decidió que no era un _abrazo de oso_, era más bien el ataque de una anaconda. Y ella, por descuido, había acabado como presa.

Eso, sin duda, era algo que no podía permitir.

El motorista se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa formarse en el rostro de la rubia y antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano libre de ésta, su derecha, fue usada para introducir el pulgar en su narina y apretar con el índice su ala nasal, lo más cercano al tabique.

Una corriente de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo e hizo que soltara a la chica, solo para que ella pellizcara con más fuerza, haciendo que terminara de rodillas en el piso, completamente a merced de la rubia.

—Pídele perdón a Nanoha —demandó—, si no lo haces te prometo que puedo hacerte sentir mucho más dolor —amenazó, y acto seguido el tipo sintió otra descarga de dolor agolparse en el cerebro que lo hizo soltar un grito.

—E-está bien, ¡está bien! —suplicó, consciente de su posición—. Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! —gritó con mayor fuerza luego de otro aumento en la tortura.

Fate, no podía negarlo, lo estaba disfrutando. Con solo dos dedos tenía al tipo, literalmente, de rodillas. Ese triunfo ya era suyo.

Quiso voltear para ver a Nanoha, pero solo alcanzó a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo la cara de miedo de la chica mientras gritaba su nombre justo antes de sentir un profundo dolor en la nuca que la dejó aturdida. Soltó al tipo y trastabilló, con la visión desenfocada. Trató de alzar la cabeza, pero el mundo le dio vueltas y lo próximo que sintió fue su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo.

El mismo sujeto que todavía mantenía la tabla con la que la había golpeado en la mano, le propinó una patada en el estómago que le quitó el aire y la hizo encogerse. Otras dos patadas le siguieron antes de que fuera capaz siquiera de recomponer su visión. Un grito se escapó de sus labios casi subconscientemente, cuando uno de los golpes ocasionó un daño insostenible.

Tosió un poco y miró al matón con un ojos cerrado por el dolor y el otro cargado de odio. Detrás de él, pudo ver a Nanoha, quien gritaba —_escuchándose distante—_ y… lloraba.

Nanoha estaba llorando.

El golpe adrenalínico que sintió por la ira de ver esa imagen le sirvió para volver a enfocarse, usar una de sus piernas para hacerle una barrida al tipo e incorporarse casi de un salto mientras él caía. Ese simple movimiento la hizo encorvarse por las súbitas ganas de querer vomitar. Un dolor punzante en su costado derecho casi hace que caiga nuevamente al suelo, definitivamente una de las patadas había roto algo.

Sentía la sangre escurrir por su rostro, nublándole la visión. Vio al sujeto pararse, pero no duró mucho en pie. A penas se estaba terminando de incorporar, Fate le propinó sin piedad una patada de gancho que lo mandó a volar. Cayó pesadamente, con la mandíbula desencajada e inconsciente.

Cuando Fate volvió a apoyarse en ambas piernas, éstas amenazaron con no resistir su peso. Jadeaba trabajosamente, su vista se distorsionaba y estaba perdiendo los sentidos —_los gritos de Nanoha apenas le llegaban—_. Tragó con dificultad y otra arcada la hizo convulsionarse. Eso hizo que recobrara lucidez por un segundo y pudiera oír a la cobriza gritar desesperadamente "atrás".

Volteó trabajosamente y vio al gorila irguiéndose —_con una mano todavía en la nariz—_ como una bestia furiosa recobrando las fuerzas. Otra alteración en la imagen la hizo cerrar los ojos… Para cuando los abrió, el líder ya venía hacia ella con el puño en alto, concentrando toda su fuerza en una sola mano, si le daba…

Pensó en las lágrimas de Nanoha y apretó los labios. Debía usar todas sus fuerzas restantes en concentrarse para calcular la potencia de _ese_ golpe… o podría ser fatal.

El gorila atacó, ella se mantuvo inmóvil y en el último instante, le arrojó un certero y poderoso golpe justo en medio de la frente que detuvo al tipo en seco.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, todos estupefactos por la repentina inmovilidad del gorila. Fate retiró su puño, con lo que parecía una lentitud intencional y se relajó mirando con una media sonrisa socarrona la expresión de terror en los ojos del sujeto quien sólo podía mover los globos oculares.

La sonrisa se esfumó, su expresión se endureció, su mirada se ensombreció y un letal rodillazo en el estómago dobló al sujeto hasta le mitad de su cuerpo. Con otro casi imperceptible movimiento, le dio un codazo en la parte posterior del cuello que lo noqueó al instante.

Todos los motoqueros vieron caer el cuerpo de su líder como un peso muerto, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y a la rubia junto a la figura con los brazos relajados a sus costados.

Tras unos segundos de inmovilidad que a los presentes se les hicieron eternos, donde recién estaban agarrando consciencia de lo que había sucedido, Fate se volteó.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero era una sonrisa aterradora, opacada por su mirada ensombrecida con un ligero destello de amenaza y el líquido rojo cubriéndole las facciones. Se tronó los dedos y dijo sin prisa:

—¿Alguien más quiere jugar?

El pánico se sembró en los pandilleros, quienes, entre gritos de terror, cogieron a sus miembros caídos y se fueron como almas que lleva el diablo.

Fate los vio soltar a todos los rehenes mientras corrían a socorrer a sus compañeros y supo que no duraría más en pie. El dolor era tal que ya estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad, sabía que Nanoha gritaba corriendo hacia ella, pero no oía nada, su visión se hizo borrosa y sus piernas dejaron de resistirla.

_Esto va a doler_, pensó justo antes de impactarse contra el suelo. Una oleada de dolor le removió las entrañas y luego todo se oscureció.

~O~~O~~O~

El primer sentido que recuperó fue la audición, podía oír en la lejanía un insistente sonido que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Lo había escuchado infinitas veces y lo reconoció como trinar de ave. Normalmente ese sonido no le molestaría, todo lo contrario, pero ahora no podía más que desear que se callase. Cada nota le taladraba el cerebro…

Intentó hablar para expresar su molestia, pero sólo logró emitir una especia de quejido gutural. Al menos había logrado algo, pues escuchó su voz ahogada saliendo con dificultad. Trató de moverse e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando un dolor agudo le removió las entrañas.

—…chan… Fa… te… -chan!

Trató de concentrarse en el sonido de esa voz familiar, pero sus oídos le fallaban y escuchaba los llamados entrecortados. Sintió un calorcito envolver su mano y supo que estaba recuperando la sensibilidad.

Nuevamente intentó abrir los ojos y esta vez sí logró algo cuando un haz de luz se coló por la rendija que logró formar entre sus párpados. Pestañeó un par de veces para enfocar su visión y lo primero que vio fue un rostro que se había aprendido de memoria.

—Fate-chan… —volvió a decir Nanoha, esta vez con suavidad y afecto al verse reflejada en los ojos de Fate, apretando el agarre que tenía en su mano.

Una sonrisa hermosa adornaba su rostro, aunque tenía unas lágrimas caprichosas amenazando con caer, a Fate le alegró verla. Sabía que esas lágrimas eran de puro alivio, el suspiro de la cobriza así lo delataba, y a pesar de su deplorable estado, logró esbozar una sonrisa, enternecida.

_Parece como si le hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo_, pensó Fate ante la expresión de la otra chica.

Quiso decir algo, que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, que no llorara… incluso su nombre hubiera estado bien, pero la garganta reseca y la sensación pastosa en la boca solo le permitieron una palabra.

—A…gua…

—¡Oh! Espera un momento, ya te la traigo —dijo la chica, soltando la mano de la rubia.

Se apresuró a la mesita redonda que estaba a los pies de la cama, ocupando el espacio libre que quedaba hasta la pared. Tomó un vaso y vertió el agua da la jarra. Mientras, Fate intentó incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor que se extendió desde su costado a todo el cuerpo le hizo ahogar un grito y caer nuevamente, sin mencionar que sintió que su cabeza dio un giro de 360° que la dejó mareada.

—¡Fate-chan! —exclamó la cobriza dejando el vaso en la mesa y prácticamente abalanzarse sobre Fate—. No puedes moverte, todavía estás muy débil. Tienes una fisura en una costilla y el golpe en la cabeza seguirá ocasionándote problemas unos días —explicó preocupada, ayudándola a acomodarse—. Estuviste inconsciente más de un día y acabas de despertar, tómate las cosas con calma, ¿está bien?

Fate asintió débilmente, Nanoha le sonreía con calidez y preocupación, pero su tono severo le indica que ella misma se haría cargo de que se _tomara las cosas con calma_.

La cobriza le tendió el vaso y Fate estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, pero sólo atrapó aire. Extrañada, lo intentó nuevamente, con un resultado similar. Era como si el vaso se corriera justo cuando iba a tomarlo, ignorante de que había llegado solo a la mitad del camino. Nanoha la miró extrañada e intranquila. Frunció el ceño y manoteó ligeramente, pero no sintió nada cerca. Soltó un gruñido y se llevó la misma mano al puente nasal para frotarse los ojos, era claro que el problema era suyo y que el golpe en la cabeza había afectado su percepción del espacio.

—Tranquila, Fate-chan, es temporal —la tranquilizó la cobriza—. Ten, déjame ayudarte.

Nanoha ayudó a Fate a levantar un poco la cabeza, poniendo una mano en su nuca y con la otra le acercó el vaso a los labios. La rubia decidió cerrar los ojos para intentar calmar el mareo que sentía y sorbió con cuidado al sentir el frío cristal en su labio inferior. Dio un par de tragos, apreciándose notablemente mejor después de eso —_al menos su boca y garganta—_ y se echó un poco atrás para dar a entender que no quería más. La otra joven depositó el vaso en el velador junto a la cama y acomodó nuevamente a la chica herida.

Le dijo que se estuviera quieta mientras ella iba por el doctor y salió de la habitación. Fate suspiró largamente para luego mirar por la ventana.

~O~~O~~O~

Horas más tarde, Fate ya podía estar un poco más sentada gracias a los calmantes que le dio el doctor. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte, dando las gracias de que la cama estuviera esquinada en el muro que tenía la ventana.

Nanoha se encontraba a su lado, sentada en la misma banca en la que había pasado bastante tiempo, pelando una manzana, con una expresión serena y leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Fate la miró de reojo, sintiéndose agradecida por su compañía y al mismo tiempo culpable. Ya se encontraba notoriamente mejor después de la visita del médico y las enfermeras, quienes la revisaron y doparon hasta prácticamente dejarla en coma otra vez. De hecho, recién había despertado, habiendo dormido solo un par de horas que se le antojaron como días. Pero a pesar de que lo único que quería era levantarse ya mismo de ahí, tendría que quedarse postrada un par de días… y Nanoha había insistido en quedarse con ella.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable, no le gustaba ser una molestia y estaba convencida de haberlo sido después de desmayarse en el pueblo y que tuvieran que llevarla de urgencia a la ciudad.

La habitación no era muy grande, además de la cama, la mesita y el velador, sólo tenía un sofá —_que era donde Nanoha había dormido negándose a apartarse de Fate_—, pero seguía siendo una habitación sola y encima en una clínica privada… Eso saldría caro.

Se había descuidado en la pelea y esas eran las consecuencias; una costilla fisurada que la tendría sin poder moverse libremente por un buen tiempo, varios moretones molestos y una contusión severa en la cabeza que le causaría migraña por unos cuantos días más. No sólo estaba haciendo gastar dinero a los Takamachi, sino que tenía ahí a Nanoha, pelándole frutas porque ella no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Me siento inútil… —murmuró.

Para su sorpresa, Nanoha la escuchó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con intensidad.

—No eres inútil, Fate-chan —declaró con seriedad—. Nos ayudaste a todos y… me salvaste. —Falló en decir eso sin sonrojarse ligeramente—. Si terminaste así fue por… —agachó la cabeza apenada—. Tú sólo nos defendías…

—Si terminé así fue porque no fui cuidadosa —rebatió con calma—, eran tipos peligrosos y me confié. Además me comporté altaneramente cuando debía permanecer serena.

Deslizó su mano derecha por la cama, buscando el camino hacia la mano de la cobriza, quien le facilitó la tarea tomándosela. Fate le sonrió y le dio un apretón, asegurándole con ese gesto que estaba bien —_o lo estaría_— y que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

—Realmente… —comenzó Nanoha con timidez—. Realmente estuviste increíble, Fate-chan… —Fate se ruborizó un poco—. En especial peleando con ese gigante. Eres muy fuerte.

—Él era más fuerte que yo —aseveró—, lo que usé para derrotarlo fueron conocimientos.

Nanoha ladeó levemente la cabeza, interrogante, con una mirada atenta.

—Usé algunos puntos Kyusho y conexiones nerviosas —explicó—. Los puntos Kyusho, puntos de presión, están conectados al sistema nervioso, ganglios o arterias, y deben usarse con cuidado, puesto que pueden causar desde un poco de dolor hasta lesiones graves y muerte.

Dejó que la cobriza procesara la información y al ver que seguía expectante, continuó:

—El último golpe que le di también es sumamente peligroso y no debe usarlo cualquiera, tienes que ser muy preciso y medir muy bien tu fuerza o podrías matar a la persona. Casi no fui capaz de hacerlo y eso pudo tener consecuencias fatales. —Nanoha soltó una exclamación—. Fue bastante irresponsable de mi parte, pero estaba acorralada… —suspiró—. Ese golpe te conmociona el cerebro, como si fuera una jalea batiéndose dentro de tu cráneo, por eso la parálisis temporal… Si el impacto es muy fuerte y se mueve mucho…

—Entiendo… —asintió después de un breve silencio—. ¿Dónde aprendiste estas cosas?

—Tuve un maestro de Kyusho Jutsu hace unos años, que conocí en mi viaje. Él me enseñó también a no perder la calma y mantenerme serena en un combate, a ser más consciente que nadie del daño que podía causar —sonrió de medio lado—. Pero aprendí a pelear de mucho antes.

Al ver la expresión curiosa de Nanoha, comenzó a deslizarse la bata de hospital dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho. La cobriza sintió que le subió súbitamente la temperatura del cuerpo y una gran cantidad se concentró en su rostro, mientras la rubia continuaba bajando la tela, con cuidado y lentitud.

Tragó pesado cuando Fate se detuvo a la altura de su seno e incapaz de apartar la mirada de la piel expuesta, se sorprendió al darse cuenta qué era lo que quería mostrarle.

—Esta fue mi primera cicatriz en una disputa callejera —informó con una sonrisa torcida. Nanoha se alarmó—. Sólo un recuerdo de mi… "movida" adolescencia.

—¿Eh?

—Ya te comenté que antes era una chiquilla tonta –_al menos espero haber mejorado un poco desde entonces-_ y como a los 14 años me involucré con una pandilla de motociclistas. —Nanoha enarcó las cejas—. No eran como la de esos tipos que aparecieron, claro, no todas las bandas andan por ahí causando estragos, esa es una minoría pero es el estereotipo. Esta banda era de las "buenas", respetaban la ley mayoritariamente, pero les gustaba meterse en peleas con otros grupos, cosa de territorio.

—Fate-chan, ¿por qué…?

—No lo sé —cortó antes de que terminara la frase—. Supongo que se podría decir que era una rebelde sin causa o algo parecido. En ese tiempo me la pasaba discutiendo con mi madre, las cosas estaban bastante tensas y este grupo… Éramos un clan. Durante los años que pasé con ellos fueron como mi familia. Buenos amigos. La pasábamos bien… Aunque sí hice muchas cosas estúpidas.

Cerró un momento los ojos, rememorando el pasado. Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que continuase.

—Una vez… —tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta. Carraspeó—. Una vez quedé grave después de una riña con una banda rival en el estacionamiento de un bar. El asunto fue serio, algunos fueron detenidos por la policía… Como yo era menor de edad y quedó demostrado que no fuimos los que iniciamos, sino que fue en "defensa propia", después de salir del hospital solo tuve unos meses de servicio comunitario.

"Fue una de las pocas veces que recuerdo haber visto llorar a mi madre… Entró corriendo a la habitación y se abrazó dando gracias de que estuviera bien. Al verla tan angustiada no pude hacer más que prometerle que dejaría de hacer tonterías y saldría de la banda. Eso lo cumplí… aunque no sé si eso de no hacer tonterías… pero me porté bien el par de años que me restaban en el colegio. Sin embargo hay otra promesa más importante…"

Fijó su vista en el cielo que ya se estaba obscureciendo, con aire nostálgico.

—Secretamente me prometí a mi misma que no la haría llorar otra vez —sonrió tristemente—. No sé si cumplí esa promesa…

Nanoha quiso decir algo, le dolía verla así. Abrió la boca en ademán de decir algo, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que Fate no había terminado.

—Alicia salió más como mi madre quería. Lo que esperaba de sus hijas —comentó—. Siempre fue muy parecida a Okasan, una chica responsable, entregada a los estudios y su familia, trabajadora, pero hogareña… —sonrió al evocar el recuerdo de su hermana—. Recién titulada de profesora, con una pareja estable que conoce de toda la vida… —Con la misma sonrisa miró a Nanoha—. La última vez que las visité, ella y Hayate estaban viviendo juntas y tenían panes para formar su propia familia —suspiró—. Eso es lo que Okasan esperaba de ambas… Alicia, es como ella… y en cambio yo…

No dijo nada más. No necesitaba decir nada más, Nanoha lo entendía… o intentaba hacerlo.

Permanecieron unos minutos en un pesado silencio que la cobriza no soportaba. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir para quitar esa expresión afligida del rostro de Fate, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que te tomes la medicina, así que será mejor que comas algo —dijo con una sonrisa—. El suero no es suficiente y tu boca está bien ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón —sonrió, agradeciendo el cambio de tema—. Aunque no me gusta para nada tener que tomar medicamentos.

—Vamos, deja de quejarte y abre la boca —ordenó, acercándole el tenedor con un trozo de manzana.

Fate abrió los ojos sorprendida y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—No es necesario… que me des de comer, puedo hacerlo sola —dijo apenada, intentando tomar el recipiente que Nanoha alejó.

—No seas orgullosa y déjame mimarte —rebatió con seriedad, aunque internamente sonreía por la expresión abochornada de la rubia.

—P-pero en serio n-no necesito… —tartamudeó.

—Di ah, Fate-chan —demandó Nanoha, acercándole la comida.

—Na-Nanoha…

—Fate-chan. Abre. La. Boca.

La rubia tragó. Miró el ceño fruncido de Nanoha, luego la fruta y después separó los labios, con los ojos cerrados y cara roja. La cobriza sonrió satisfecha e introdujo la manzana en su boca.

—¿Está buena? —preguntó alegre mientras la chica masticaba tímidamente.

—U-Uhn —asintió azorada, sin ser consciente de distinguir el sabor de la fruta por lo avergonzada que estaba.

Nanoha soltó una risilla y le acercó otro pedazo, pensando que ese desagradable incidente no había sido tan malo, por egoísta que suene, si le permitía estar con Fate de esa forma.

~O~~O~~O~

Pasaron dos días antes de que Fate pudiera, por fin, salir de aquel —_según ella—_ ahogador lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar contenta por ello, no paraba de bufar mientras la silla de ruedas en que iba era arrastrada por Nanoha —_quien se había quedado con ella esos días_— hacia la salida. Sus reclamos de que no estaba inválida no habían servido de nada contra la terquedad de la cobriza, quien sólo hacia caso a las palabras de los médicos y enfermeras.

Shiro las esperaba con una gran sonrisa junto a una reluciente Toyota Prado negra y no su vieja Chevrolet Pickup '67 de siempre.

—Lindy insistió en que viniera en su camioneta, dijo que así irías más cómoda —comentó aproximándose con una media sonrisa—. Pff como si mi fiel Chevy no lo fuera… —gruñó.

—Gracias por venir a buscarnos, Shiro-san —sonrió la rubia, conteniendo una risita por el mohín del hombre.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi chica —contestó con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de rodearla con un brazo.

Fate de pronto se vio envuelta en un fuerte pero cuidadoso abrazo fraternal. El hombre tuvo cuidado de no apretar demasiado para no hacerle daño, pero transmitiendo todo lo que sentía en ese gesto, su gratitud y su afecto. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias —susurró apretando un poco más el agarre, haciendo sonar algo—. Oh, lo olvidaba, esto es para ti —dijo separándose y tendiéndole la bolsa de papel—. Momoko los horneó hace un rato, dijo que seguramente estarías harta de la comida de hospital.

—Y vaya que tiene razón —asintió la rubia, abriéndola— ¡Pastelillos! —exclamó alegre metiendo la mano.

—Ah-ah, no tan rápido, Fate-chan.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la bolsa le había sido arrebatada de las manos y cuando levantó la vista, una Nanoha con ceño fruncido le devolvía la mirada.

—Todavía tienes que cuidar tu dieta —dijo severa.

—Pero qué- ¡No estoy enferma! —alegó.

—Y que estés herida no te da derecho a comer a deshora —apuntó son seriedad—. Llegaremos a almorzar a casa y acabas de tomar desayuno.

—¡Pero muero de hambre! —se quejó.

—No hagas melodrama, simplemente eres una golosa —respondió, inflexible—. Papá, ayuda a Fate-chan a subir al auto mientras regreso la silla.

El hombre, que hasta entonces había observado la escena con las cejas alzadas, asintió torpemente por el tono serio de su hija y trató de ayudar a Fate, mas ésta se puso de pie por su cuenta y miró a Nanoha con un puchero y lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Eres… ¡Eres cruel! —reclamó infantilmente. La cobriza suspiró.

—Está bien, puedes comer uno —accedió—, pero nada más.

Luego de eso se adentró en la clínica llevándose la bolsa para impedir que Fate se tentara y _la desobedeciera._

La rubia resopló, Nanoha había estado comportándose de esa manera la mayor parte del tiempo; como una madre estricta, y no podía decir que estuviera del todo de acuerdo con el asunto.

—Debo decir —empezó Shiro, todavía viendo la espalda de su hija alejarse—, que esa _capacidad persuasiva_ la sacó de su madre.

Fate bufó, cruzándose de brazos, indignada. Shiro sonrió entre divertido y comprensivo y le palmeó el hombro suavemente para que subieran a la camioneta.

~O~~O~~O~

Al llegar al pueblo, Fate fue recibida con efusividad por todos los habitantes. Lindy y Momoko fueron las primeras en lanzarse a abrazarla, con tal entusiasmo que no midieron la fuerza causándole una punzada a la rubia que prácticamente la sacudió entera y se esforzó en ocultar con una sonrisa adolorida a las apenadas mujeres, mientras eran regañadas por Nanoha.

Ya en su habitación, la rubia todavía se sentía, aunque feliz, algo incómoda por el trato que estaba recibiendo, ya que después de todo no había sido enteramente mérito suyo; Nanoha le había comentado que posterior a su desmayo, Shiro, Lindy y otras personas se hicieron cargo de terminar de despachar a los delincuentes o más bien retenerlos para entregarlos a las autoridades.

Se recostó con cuidado en su cama, cansada de que cualquier movimiento, hasta el más mínimo, le lanzaba descargas de dolor a partir de la costilla.

Inspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos. Ese lugar le resultaba mucho más acogedor que la austera habitación de la clínica, con enfermeras entrando y saliendo, sin demasiada privacidad, sin poder hacer nada, sin esos momentos de soledad diarios que solía disfrutar… Aunque la presencia de Nanoha no le desagradaba, por alguna razón.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en esa pieza que la había acogido en el pueblo y daba gracias por ello, pues los Takamachi habían considerado dejarla en su casa para poder cuidar mejor de ella, cosa que la rubia obviamente había declinado. Para su _fortuna_, la residencia Takamachi cuenta con solo tres habitaciones; La matrimonial, la de Kyoya y una para las dos hijas, por lo que se determinó que Fate estaría más cómoda en su propio cuarto que si bien estaba un poco alejado, al menos tenía su propio baño y solo sería cosa de que alguien se encargara de asistirla en lo que necesite, tarea que Nanoha se auto-relegó, sin opción a reclamo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente la hizo abrir los ojos y se encontró con Nanoha entrando con una fuente vaporosa en las manos.

—Pensé que podrías querer asearte y como todavía no puedes ducharte… —explicó dejando la fuente en la repisa junto a la cama.

—Ah, gracias, eso me vendrá bien —dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Aunque es incómodo hacerlo de esta manera.

—No se puede evitar, tienes que estarte lo más quieta posible…

—Ya sé, ya sé —cortó cansada. Se sentía francamente molesta de todo eso—. Seré buena.

Suspiró y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. Había avanzado dos botones cuando se dio cuenta que Nanoha seguía ahí, observándola.

—Uhm, ¿piensas quedarte aquí? —preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

La cobriza se sobresaltó y sonrojó ligeramente, apartando la vista de Fate. Tomó el paño para remojarlo en el agua calienta y respondió con fingida tranquilidad.

—Sí —carraspeó un poco por lo seco de la respuesta—. Quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en orden.

—… Está bien.

Simplemente, se sentía agotada, no se molestaría en intentar rebatirle a Nanoha.

Terminó de desabotonar la blusa, inconsciente del nerviosismo de la otra chica, que intentaba mirar a todos lados menos a ella, y la removió con sumo cuidado, sabiendo que cualquier acción brusca tendría consecuencias dolorosas, si ya el solo respirar era un arduo trabajo.

Resopló al fijar su vista en la faja que le atravesaba el abdomen, esa maldita cosa era la que la tenía como un embutido… y no podía hacer nada, se había salvado de una operación porque la fisura podía soldar sola, pero a cambio tenía que usar banda para mantenerla rígida. Tenía un sistema de cuatro tiras de velcro, pero no fue tan difícil de sacar, lo complicado estaría con el plus de los vendajes extra que incluso ceñían su pecho. Cuando quiso quitárselos, una punzada de dolor la hizo soltar un quejido, alertando a la cobriza.

—Fate-chan, ten cuidado —dijo con suavidad y consternación—. Déjame hacerlo por ti.

—Estoy bien —respondió hosca, apartándole la mano con la vista escondida en el flequillo—. Puedo hacerlo sola.

—No tiene nada de malo recibir un poco de ayuda…

—¡Te dije que puedo sola!

El grito resonó en la habitación, sumiéndola en un pesado silencio.

Nanoha todavía tenía una mano en el aire, la contrajo hasta su pecho y apartó la vista, mordiendo su labio inferior. El rechazo de Fate le había dolido, pero lograba entenderla, podía ver lo tensa que estaba, con las manos en puños —_temblando—_ y los dientes apretados, impotente.

Fate se sentía furiosa con ella misma y con la situación, pero eso no le daba derecho a responderle así a Nanoha, lo sabía y aun así… Sintió una suave mano posarse sobre la suya, que dejó de temblar en el acto. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la comprensiva mirada de la cobriza.

La joven de ojos azules deshizo el agarre en el puño de Fate para poder tomarla de los dedos, acariciándola con su pulgar, fijando su vista en los patrones circulares que hacía.

—Yo… yo sé que es difícil para ti estar así, Fate-chan… —dijo con suavidad—…sintiéndote dependiente… —la miró directo a los ojos—, pero no lo hago porque crea que necesites ayuda, lo hago porque _quiero_ ayudarte…

La rubia vio la honestidad y tristeza reflejados en esos zafiros siempre llenos de alegría y se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó sinceramente.

—Está bien —sonrió levemente—, sé que debe ser difícil para ti siendo como eres.

—No tienes idea —resopló con amargura.

—Pero, Fate-chan —Tomó su mano entre ambas suyas—, yo estaré contigo hasta que te recuperes, ¿de acuerdo?

Fate contempló a Nanoha, el suave calorcito que envolvía su mano, la sonrisa sincera, la genuina preocupación en su rostro… Le resultaba imposible negarse.

—De acuerdo —sonrió.

Nanoha también sonrió con alegría y Fate pensó que, si se trataba de ella, podía renunciar un poquito a su independencia.

—Entonces primero te sacaré las vendas —dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Desenganchó el broche que sujetaba la venda en la espalda y comenzó a deslizarla con cuidado. Estaba concentrada en su tarea, con los ojos puestos en la tela, pero a medida que daba más vueltas, más piel iba siendo expuesta y sintió la necesidad de lubricar la garganta que se le había secado al ver el torneado estómago de la rubia.

Una vez que solo quedaba una zona por destapar, bajó la velocidad de sus movimientos, siendo de pronto consciente de que sería la primera vez que veía a otra chica desnuda. A Fate desnuda, y curiosamente esto le causaba más nervios que si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer.

Preocupada de que la rubia hubiera notado su turbación, se apresuró en dar las últimas vueltas, descubriendo sus pechos. Nanoha se sonrojó involuntariamente cuando los senos de Fate quedaron justo frente suyo.

Inquieta, se volteó completamente para remojar una vez más el paño y le dijo que se pusiera de espalda. Inspirando profundamente, tratando de acallar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, se dio vuelta para quedar pasmada ante lo que vio.

Fate ya le había comentado que todas las peleas y los viajes habían dejado huella en su cuerpo, pero nunca esperó que tal cantidad. Con una mirada triste, deslizó una mano por la espalda de la rubia, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente por el tacto.

—¿Nanoha?

—Tienes… muchas cicatrices.

—Uhm… —se removió incómoda, de pronto sintiéndose avergonzada de su cuerpo—. No es muy lindo de ver ¿uh?

—Sigues siendo hermosa —se le salió antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Ambas se sonrojaron al instante, agradecidas de que la otra no pudiera verlo. Nanoha tragó pesado, sintiéndose como una idiota, no había pensado antes de decirlo, el sentir a Fate insegura de su físico… No pudo evitarlo.

—Eh… ¿gracias? —dijo incómoda la rubia, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—No hay de qué —respondió la otra lo más casual que pudo.

Nanoha inició con su labor de limpiar la espalda de Fate y a los pocos segundos notó que la incomodidad de hace un momento se esfumaba, así como el sentimiento de tristeza al pensar en las heridas que alguna vez fueron esas cicatrices, ahora sólo se concentraba en sentir el calor y la vitalidad del cuerpo de la otra, pudiendo notar la suavidad de su piel, la feminidad de sus curvas, la fuerza de sus músculos…

Sin darse cuenta se había entretenido demasiado tiempo en la parte trasera de la rubia y debía continuar con el resto antes de que se enfriara el agua. Se puso frente a ella y empezó por la clavícula.

Casi sin quererlo, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en _cierta_ _parte_ y sus manos se pusieron temblorosas. Un dedo se le resbaló del paño y pasó a tocar la piel de uno de sus pechos, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se puso toda roja. Tragó y se forzó a remojar el paño, aunque no lo necesitara.

Era tan extraño lo que sentía, se encontró contemplando con intensidad el cuerpo desnudo de Fate y pensando que le gustaba lo que veía. Sus latidos se hicieron más rápidos y su respiración se agitó, sentía que quería tocar esa piel sin el paño de por medio y su otra mano se acercó para ello. Antes de que llegara, una mano de la rubia la detuvo en el aire.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Fate también tenía los ojos entrecerrados con un brillo que Nanoha no supo descifrar. Se miraron con intensidad unos segundos.

—Creo que… Ya puedo seguir sola —dijo la rubia con voz ronca.

Nanoha se sonrojó, regresando a la realidad y asintió torpemente, incorporándose. Dijo que iría a preparar algo para comer y salió de ahí a trastabillones.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, dejando salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y se puso a respirar como si hubiera estado debajo del agua por mucho tiempo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el cuello y su cuerpo entero le hervía.

Obligándose a mover su cuerpo de ahí y dirigirse a casa, se preguntó si le habría dado fiebre.

~O~~O~~O~

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en más de un mes. Fate seguía recuperándose, aunque ya se encontraba mucho mejor, al menos podía reír sin que sintiera que se le derretía el interior.

En ese tiempo Fate había "hecho el vago", como ella decía, al menos las dos primeras semanas apenas salió de la habitación, no porque no quisiera o porque su cuerpo se lo impidiera, el dolor no logró detenerla una vez que sintió que se volvería loca si seguía encerrada… pero sí lo hizo Nanoha. Ella era la razón de que Fate aceptara callada su _condena_, callada en el sentido de que por lo menos la cumplía, pero se quejaba… constantemente.

Con cualquiera que fuera a visitarla, se pasaba un buen rato reclamando lo estricta que era la cobriza, ¡hasta le había quitado su guitarra! Y prácticamente lo único que le permitía hacer eran artesanías. Un día comentó/gruñó que se sentía como una señora jubilada que no tenía nada más que su macramé. Sin embargo, todos los visitantes se percataban que a pesar de alegar, Fate no hacía nada, puesto que cuando Nanoha entraba diciéndole que era hora de su medicina se la tomaba sin chistar y que, muy en el fondo, había un pequeño brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

Nanoha, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Fate seguía en el pueblo —_por razones de fuerza mayor—_ y ella pasaba la mayor parte del día a su lado. Sus padres no habían puesto resistencia a que pasara menos tiempo ayudando en la cafetería y más tiempo cuidando a la rubia y haciéndole compañía, incluso se había _mudado_ al cuarto de la joven por si necesitaba algo durante la noche y aunque sabía que la razón para que la viajera permaneciera ahí no era para estar contenta, no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Poco a poco, la joven se había dado cuenta que esa extraña que la había atraído desde el primer día, la atraía… de _esa_ forma.

Contrario a alterarse por ello, aunque al principio sí había sido algo extraño y complicado de entender —_hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nada que entender—_,la aceptación la llenó de alivio, ya no sentía esas ganas de salir corriendo o rehusar el tacto de Fate, sino que ahora hasta lo buscaba, cualquier momento que pudiera pasar con ella, cualquier gesto, cada caricia, le encantaba. La viajera le gustaba cada día más, su expresión mientras dormía, el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, su sonrisa…

Ya era evidente y no solo para ella, muchas veces la habían encontrado mirándola embobada y Nanoha sólo atinaba a sonrojarse. Al principio temía cuál podría ser la reacción de su familia, al menos sabía que Miyuki la _apoyaba_, por así decirlo, según propias palabras de su hermana y varios comentarios de que debía hacer movimientos o algo así, su padre adoraba a la chica y lo único que quería es que formara parte de la familia y se quedara —_igual que ella—_ y ya había dejado de insistir en que Kyoya hiciera algo al respecto ya que "Nanoha hace un mejor trabajo", había dicho, y su madre… Su madre un día la había encontrado mirando distraídamente a Fate, le posó una mano en el hombro, le sonrió con ternura y le dijo que se tomara el resto del día para pasarlo con la rubia.

Fate había sonreído alegre al ver a la animosa chica aproximarse sacándose el delantal y sentarse frente a ella en una de las mesas del café donde se sentaba a hacer collares, al menos ahí no estaba tan encerrada, y esa fue la primera tarde donde le enseñó a Nanoha a hacer artesanías.

La rubia tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con la pueblerina, desde la primera vez le había resultado alguien interesante, sentía que había un misterio que resolver, no porque la chica fuera misteriosa, era más bien honesta y abierta, pero lo misterio era que se había acostumbrado a ella, a tenerla cerca. Y esta vez, la costumbre no la aburría.

También tenía la suficiente experiencia como para darse cuenta que había más que un simple buen trato entre ellas, existía una especie de complicidad, un juego que había empezado a jugar inconscientemente, podía llamarse flirteo, tal vez. Sin embargo, no quería dejarse llevar y asumir cosas. De partida no sabía los intereses de Nanoha, Shiro le había comentado una vez que en parte le agradaba que nunca hubiera mostrado interés en el tema, pero que igual le preocupaba un poco que se quedara sola.

No era ciega, había logrado notar el interés que sentía la cobriza por ella. Inicialmente había creído que se trataba de curiosidad, como todos los demás, por una extraña aventurera que llegaba con historias del mundo que ella no había recorrido, pero no, era más que eso, Nanoha parecía interesada en _su persona_, solo en ella, en estar cerca, aunque no hablaran. Pensaba que se trataba de un capricho que la misma chica no entendía, el nerviosismo de la cobriza al contacto le parecía divertido, era adorable, por eso jugaba, pero de un tiempo a esta parte ella parecía más segura, no se inquietaba con cualquier cosa y hasta propiciaba más la cercanía, la buscaba.

Decir que no la sorprendió sería una mentira, que Nanoha de pronto se mostrara abierta a las muestras de afecto hacia ella, los roces, las miradas, como que no tenía miedo de mostrar que le gustaba estar con la rubia… y ella no podía decir que le desagradara. Aunque sí le preocupaba un poco que la cobriza se hiciera algún tipo de… ilusiones, puesto que ella no tenía nada que ofrecer más que el _aquí y ahora._

Sin embargo, se convenció de que no era nada serio, que lo que Nanoha sentía por ella no era más que una manía de momento y la entretención de lo nuevo, experimentar una sensación que antes no había tenido y eso la tranquilizó.

Una mañana se encontraba en el café, como ya se había hecho costumbre, y pudo oír claramente el sonido de un motor desgastado acercarse. Inmediatamente se puso alerta y salió del local, seguida por una preocupada Nanoha.

Efectivamente, se trataba de una moto, pero no era una banda ni tipos desagradables montándola, era un solo hombre… muy curioso. Aun así, Fate se mantuvo vigilante, sin quitarle la vista de encima y reteniendo a la cobriza con un brazo detrás suyo.

El recién llegado aminoró la marcha y se detuvo justo frente a ellas. Llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas muy gastadas, botas altas con espuelas, un casco sin visera y unas gafas oscuras. Se aproximó sacándose el casco y haciendo extraños movimientos con la boca, como si masticara algo, una vez que estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, volteó la cabeza y escupió.

—Un mosquito —dijo simplemente.

Fate alzó las cejar divertida, mientras Nanoha ponía expresión asqueada.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —saludó quitándose las gafas—. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme si esta es la cafetería Takamachi?

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas y confusas, al final fue Nanoha la que respondió.

—Sí, señor, esta es, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Busco al dueño, me dijeron que él podía ayudarme con mi Ramona —contestó señalando la motocicleta con una sonrisa—. El parabrisas sufrió un _pequeño percance_ y necesito que se lo cambie, además de un tratamiento extra.

La rubia miró la motocicleta y comprobó que la adición del parabrisas al modelo original de la máquina estaba reducida a unos dos centímetros restantes y el sistema de agarre.

—¿Un parabrisas a una Rocker? Eso es casi una blasfemia —comentó sonriente Fate.

—Oh, ¿conoce las Harley, señorita?

—Tengo una —dijo con orgullo.

—¡Una compañera! —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¿Cuál es su modelo?

—Uhm, ¿una Rocker? —interrumpió Nanoha.

—La Rocker es conocida como la _chopper_ definitiva —explicó Fate.

Nanoha frunció el ceño y puso una sarcástica expresión de "no me digas", pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, Shiro apareció para ver quién era el nuevo.

El hombre le explicó que había pasado a otro taller, pero estaban demasiado ocupados y que ahí le habían dado el dato de que Shiro había hecho un pedido de repuestos para Harley y quizás podía atenderlo, cosa que lógicamente el señor Takamachi confirmó, entusiasmado ante la idea.

Los dos hombres, más Fate, quien se mostraba muy interesada en charlar un rato con el forastero, se encaminaron al taller, dejando a Nanoha con un mohín en los labios.

~O~~O~~O~

El nuevo viajero que había arribado al pueblo era, por decirlo menos, pintoresco. Bob era un hombre con el cabello y barba blanca, una pelada oculta bajo su sombrero vaquero, todo el atuendo de un auténtico _cowboy_, sin mencionar su peculiar acento. Sus ojos grises destellaban con el brillo de experiencia de alguien que ha vivido mucho y su risa, fácil y contagiosa, eran prueba de que disfrutaba la vida.

Fate se pasó toda la tarde hablando con él, era alguien que llevaba toda la vida viajando y tenía mucho que contar. La rubia estaba sencillamente extasiada de oír de todo el mundo que le faltaba por recorrer.

Esa noche en el bar, ambos viajeros estaban sentados en la barra, la rubia y los clientes escuchando atentamente una de las historias del hombre, que solían terminar en una carcajada que llenaba el lugar de risas.

Después de bajar su tercer whisky, Bob comentó que hacía falta música y cuando le explicaron que era Fate la que se hacía cargo de eso antes, insistió en querer oírla, cosa a la que Nanoha, quien estaba ayudando a su padre a lavar vasos, se opuso rotundamente pues todavía no estaba del todo bien. Fate simplemente suspiró cuando los demás se unieron en las peticiones, diciendo que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Nanoha se mostró inflexible.

—Puedo cantar sin problemas… —farfulló la rubia, como una nena a la que le niegan algo.

—¿Entonces te animarías si yo me encargo de la guitarra? —preguntó con una sonrisa el forastero.

—¿Sabes tocar?

—¡Pues claro!

—¡Entonces pon las manos a la obra para pagar tus tragos! —bromeó Shiro, arrojándole la guitarra que se mantenía escondida tras la barra.

Bob afinó un poco la guitarra, se aclaró la garganta y deslizó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas creando una melodía. La rubia, al reconocer de qué tema se trataba, soltó una risita divertida.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó por lo cliché del asunto.

—Venga, preciosa, es un clásico de todos los tiempos —se defendió el hombre sonriente.

_On the road again_

Empezó a pesar de que Fate seguía riendo.

_Just can't wait to get on the road again._

_The life I love is making music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again._

Sonrió, incitando a la rubia de que se le uniera y fue ella quien cantó la siguiente estrofa.

_On the road again_

_Goin' places that I've never been._

_Seein' things that I may never see again_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again._

Para el resto de la canción se les unieron todos los que ahí se encontraban, sin mucha afinación, pero con mucho entusiasmo, alzando sus jarras de cerveza en el aire y abrazándose entre ellos.

Nanoha observaba la escena con una sonrisa rota. Todos estaban disfrutando y Fate… Fate sonreía de una manera que no había visto hace tiempo.

Su expresión era brillante, se la veía realmente feliz y libre en ese momento, como la conocía, como ella era…

Soltó una risilla amarga al darse cuenta que había estado engañándose así misma, que estaba viviendo en una ilusión. Estaba tan feliz de que Fate siguiera ahí que no se había dado cuenta que la viajera se iba apagando si no tenía su libertad, que su vista se perdía nostálgica en el camino que todavía la aguardaba…

~O~~O~~O~

Era una perfecta noche de primavera, el viento mecía las ramas y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto sin nubes que las ocultaran. La luz de luna entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación y recortando la silueta de una joven en la oscuridad.

Fate llevaba lo que le parecía horas sentada en el banco junto a la ventana, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal mientras contemplaba la luna casi llena. Su mente divagaba, su corazón se negaba a sentir y su cuerpo… parecía pedirle a gritos que saliera a perseguir el trayecto del satélite por el cielo.

Lo había pasado muy bien, cantando todas las canciones country que se le ocurrieron a Bob, algunos hasta se había puesto a bailar, pero una frase que le había dicho el hombre le había recordado algo que parecía estar olvidando o a lo que se había estado negando.

"_Eres como un ave libre"_, le había dicho, él lo sabía muy bien, podía reconocer a los que eran como él. Y Fate lo era. Una viajera, una hoja en el viento, un ave que volaba donde su corazón le indicaba…

Tomó su guitarra y todavía mirando el cielo nocturno, entonó una canción que llevaba mucho tiempo guardada.

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Woul you still remember me?_

Nanoha, quien había ido a ponerse su pijama después de ayudar a du padre a dejar todo limpio, detuvo su mano antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta al oír la voz de Fate.

_For I must be traveling on, now_

_'Cause there's too many places I've got to see_

Fate cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada palabra que salía de su boca.

_But, if I stayed here with you, girl_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

La cobriza llevó una mano a su pecho, reteniendo el aliento.

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird you can not change_

_And this bird you can not change_

_And this bird you can not change_

_Lord knows, I can't change_

En la última frase, Fate subió un poco el tono, aumentando la velocidad que aminoró rápidamente para dar paso a un solo de guitarra.

_Bye, bye, baby it's been a sweet love_

_Yeah yeah_

_Though this feeling I can't change_

_But please don't take it so badly_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame_

La rubia sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Se relamió los labios y continuó.

_But, if I stayed here with you girl_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird you can not change_

_Ooohhh_

_And this bird you can not change_

Aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza.

_And this bird you can not change_

_Lord knows, I can't chaaaange_

De súbito, detuvo la guitarra y se quedó mirando la luna.

—Lord knows I can't change… —repitió bajito.

Suspiró y dejó reposar su mano sobre la guitarra.

Afuera, Nanoha sentía su corazón palpitar dolorosamente contra su pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y creía que ya no tendría fuerzas para entrar en la habitación, pero sus pies se rehusaban a moverse. Cerró los ojos respirando trabajosamente.

Era una canción, se decía, sólo una canción, sólo una canción… Tomó con fuerza la manilla y entró intempestivamente.

—¡Fate-chan!

La rubia la miró con sorpresa y Nanoha cerró la boca, dándose cuenta que no tenía nada que decir y había actuado por impulso.

—Uhm, ¿Nanoha? —llamó la joven cuando el silencio se prolongó.

—Ah, yo… yo sólo… —apartó la vista y se rascó la mejilla—, yo sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —sonrió cálidamente.

La chica sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al ver esa sonrisa. La canción seguía haciéndole eco en la cabeza, pero Fate parecía de lo más normal.

—De hecho, ya estoy mucho mejor —continuó, poniéndose de pie—, no será necesario que sigas quedándote conmigo.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para la cobriza, quien se quedó petrificada en la entrada, ahora se sentía completamente rechazada y un vació casi palpable en el pecho.

—…pero no me importaría —prosiguió, una vez que se subió a la cama—, si tú quieres.

—… ¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó después de un silencio.

—Si tú… —se detuvo al ver los ojos de Nanoha brillando por una respuesta directa—. Sí, me gustaría.

Nanoha, sin decir nada, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Fate estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y la cobriza se acomodó en el espacio entre sus piernas. Se recostó suavemente en su pecho y susurró un "abrázame".

—¿Nanoha? —preguntó la otra un tanto aturdida.

—Abrázame, por favor —repitió con súplica en la voz—, siento que lo necesito…

Fate no dijo nada, se quedó sin palabras, Nanoha parecía una escultura de cristal que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento, hasta su voz se escuchaba rota. Sin siquiera pensarlo, rodeó a la muchacha con sus brazos, sin importarle la puntada que sintió en el costado al apretar el agarre.

Nanoha no dijo realmente todo lo que sentía, a ese "abrázame" le faltó agregar un "y no me sueltes", pero lo que de verdad gritaba su interior era un "no te vayas".

Cerró los ojos y tomó los brazos de la rubia, aferrándose a ese contacto, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo.

Abrumada por el ambiente, la viajera inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios en la mejilla derecha de Nanoha, dejándolos ahí más tiempo del necesario. La cobriza se dejó llevar por la calidez del beso y Fate disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel.

Lo tomaron como un gesto amistoso de cariño, pero ambas deseando que hubiera sido algo más.

El viento corría fuerte azotando la ventana, mas ellas estaban perdidas en el calor de la otra, acobijadas por un sentimiento mutuo que no expresaron en palabras.

* * *

**Explicaciones y notas varias:**

-Los** Highwaymen** o "**salteadores de caminos**" son una de las bandas de motoqueros más peligrosas que hay, fundada en Detroit y con fama de violentos y criminales. Entre sus condenas se encuentran el tráfico de drogas, asesinato por encargo, corrupción, fraude y crimen organizado. Lógicamente los personajes utilizados son ficticios y solo tomé el nombre.

-No sé nada de autos, pero consideré que en un fic donde los personajes saben del tema, venía acorde poner especificaciones técnicas.

-Hace tiempo que no escribía una escena de "acción" así que espero haberla relatado bien, sorry si no fue así.

-Originalmente este era "el capítulo tres cortado" y al final terminó siendo mucho más largo que el anterior. Cuando lo pensé creí que serían dos caps luego subió a cuatro y bueh, cosas que pasan.

-Me voy de viaje y mi nena necesita irse con "la revisión técnica al día", por eso estaré sin computador estos días... Trataré de actualizar igual, aunque lo veo muy difícil puesto que se trata de un curso y estaré ocupada con eso.

-Este capítulo está dedicado a **Tsu**, ya no me acuerdo por qué, pero eso tenía que poner~

Espero que no se les haya hecho muy largo o aburrido, gracias por leer, las críticas son bienvenidas y tengan una buena semana :3


End file.
